Mirrors
by ijuska
Summary: What happens when you are forced into something you don t believe is worthy? In 21st century traditional marriages are over. But what if not? Irene had never dreamed that something like this could happen to her. Will she act against her own beliefs? They all claim it is just a business. But what if it becomes more? Will she be able to reassess her former ideas because of love?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear readers, _

_two days ago I had this dream...and I wanted to try to give it a nice beginning and we might get some interesting story..._

_I know arranged marriages are over today in some countries. But with vampires... everything is possible :-)))_

_I hope you will enjoy it as much as you do the Solitude story :-)))_

_I can´t promise update every day, but I will try as soon as possible... :-)))_

_Thanks for reading, favoring or alerting the story :-)))) I appreciate it very much..._

_A/N I don´t own anything from the Twilight saga... I just play with the characters but no copyright infringement intended..._

* * *

What happens when you are forced into something you don´t believe is worthy? In 21st century traditional marriages are over.  
But what if not?  
Irene had never dreamed that something like this could happen to her. Will she act against her own beliefs?  
They all claim it is just a business.  
But what if it becomes more? Will she be able to reassess her former ideas because of love?

* * *

**Mirrors**

chapter 1

Irene put on the headphones and with her iphone she left the dorm room. She was almost late, the lecture starts at 8am and she has only a few minutes to get to the class. She is not usually late but today she couldn´t get up.

„I wanna scream and shout and let it all out….and scream and shout and let it all out…"

She could hear the voices in her headphones and enjoyed the last moments before she will have to concentrate on the class topics. She was not actually very happy about this class. The sociology class.

She was interested in her classes. She just didn´t like this class. Or maybe the professor. She was so boring and seemed uninterested. Her talks were always so monotonous and Irene didn´t enjoy it at all. The only advantage of the class was the low number of students. Not many people are willing to come to class on early morning when there is so much to do on sunday night.

The people from the dorm always loved to do parties on sunday and often continued to late morning hours. Irene was lucky that it was the last term. In less than three months she will graduate and will be able to do whatever she likes.

She could see that people were still coming to the class and she entered too. Luckily she made it on time. She sat down on the chair and stretched her legs. She checked the watch and it was already 8.03 and the professor was not in class yet. Irene took the reader and her notes and waited. Everyone was silent and expected the professor´s arrival. She watched the people and noticed a new neighbour on her left side. The place was always empty, since the beginning of the term nobody sat down next to her. Now she had a new neighbour. She greeted him with a smile and he did the same. He began:

„ Hi….I should probably introduce myself….my name is Edward….Edward Cullen…I am new here….."

Irene added: „ I am Irene, friends call me Iris, I am in my last semester here…..can´t wait to get out of here….."

He asked: „ Is it a hard class?" „Hard?...no…I wouldn´t say so….but boring? Oh yeah…"

That made him laugh: „ Then it´s great to have someone to talk to then…."

Irene couldn´t say anything. He was so natural and she was nice to have someone to talk to. He noticed her mp3 player left on the table and asked: „ May I?" She nodded and he listened to few tones from her player. He watched her with surprise: „ You like this music?..."

„Yep, good for making my head empty….from all the school information…and good for dancing too…"

„You dance?..." „Why?..." „Well this isn´t just the right dance style….."

SHe laughed: „ Man, I don´t do classic dance…..everything classic scares me…"

„ And what kind of dancing did you have in mind?" „Well, latin music, and zumba is my passion…I would spend there every day if I could….." He laughed: „ Then I understand why this music…."

She smiled back: „ Well, it´s contagious….it just gets you deep in the rhytm and together with the dances… you forget everything….."

„Sounds interesting….."

He wanted to say something but the professor entered in the room. She was looking in better mood than usually and asked:

„ Students, today we will talk about marriage from sociological perspective…I am sure that young people as you all are will come up with some ideas and I would appreciate a debate about this stuff. I know that you don´t have much personal experience but you might have some ideas or opinions based on your family or friends situation."

Irene swallowed hard. What shall she say? That she absolutely is not very happy about the marriage institution? She doesn´t believe in it. Why should she? Her parents broke up when she was six and since then she spent years moving from the one to another according to their situation. FOr more than ten years they weren´t able to communicate. Dad was always having affairs. Even before he married mom. He was having one also when mom was pregnant and mom didn´t want to tolerate this. How many times he promised he would stop that…..but this all were lies. Before she was to begin school, mom found out about his recent object of passion and filed for divorce. ….They moved few hours afterwards and since then she saw her dad every two months for a week. So what shall she say to this teacher about her experience? That her family was always a big mess?

The teacher began questioning everyone starting with Edward. He was talking about living with a single father who brought him and his sister up. When the teacher asked about his marriage opinion, he answered in a very traditional way. He believed in a true love and marriage.

Irene envied her the optimism and will. She just didn´t believe. She reminded how mom tried to find the mister right one, but either she wasn´t lucky, or she was pushing too much. Finally recently she met a person and went on few dates. But since Irene was at the college, she didn´t have much chance to see how mom feels and acts. In the telephones she claimed to be happy.

The teacher followed to Irene: „ Irene, tell us about your opinion on this matter…"

Irene looke around and began: „ Well…..I am not that traditional as some other people….."

The teacher seemed interested: „ Why?" „I don´t believe in marriage….."

„How come?"

„Bad family experience…and personally I think that two people can be happy without entering the marriage thing….."

Edward turned and asked: „ You don´t think it is the highest committment that two people may enter?"

Irene shook the head: „ Nop, sorry….I don´t believe that….yes, people may be happy in the beginning, but the end is always painful … and the kids are the ones who suffer the most then…"

„It doesn´t have to be that way…" He opposed.

„No, it doesn´t have to be….but look at the divorce rate….almost second marriage is destined to break down…it is just too painful….."

She was watching his brown eyes looking at her with sad expression that she couldn´t miss. He looked as if he was sorry for her or for something else? The teacher got in their talk:

„ Yes, that is true….but it is as risky as everything else…..and you never know the result until you try…it´s all about tries and mistakes…." Irene agreed:

„ Yes, ….I agree…..but people should be older and decide all the possible outcomes. Sometimes people act foolish…." The teacher smiled: „ Great debate, thank you Irene for your views….they are interesting to hear….."

She moved to other student to ask. Irene remained sitting in her place looking straight on her fingers. She felt so uncomfortable talking about this. It has been years since she thought about this again. SHe was so much deep in this topic when she was 15 years old. She desired to find out what happened among her parents. She often questioned her parents but they never explained. They only repeated that they love her so much despite what happened between them. She never doubted their love. After high school they allowed to go to this college to study social sciences despite they knew that she will have it hard after school. But she wished it so much that her dad didn´t hesitate and paid the whole tuition.

The teacher finished asking everyone and then dismissed the class earlier by giving them the home assignment. Irene packed her things back to the bag and wanted to leave the room immediately. Edward followed her and when they were outside, he said:

„ Irene….wait…..I would like to…" SHe stopped immediately and waited what he has to say…."

He pointed at a small thin lovely woman dressed in the newest fashion:

„ Irene, I would like to introduce you to my sister…..This is my dear Alice….."

Alice grinned and waved: „ Hi….."

Irene smiled, she was also so nice as her brother. She laughed when she was hugged by someone from behind and kissed on the shoulder: „ Irene, this is Jasper…..my love….."

THe named one smiled when he saw Irene: „ I am glad to meet you…..did you enjoy the class?" Irene replied: „ Not much, I don´t like the teacher much…..she is irritating me…."

Alice mentioned: „ I could see how she asked….she wasn´t very satisfied about your answers…."

Irene laughed: „ Well, she wasn´t….and so what?... I don´t care….."

She looked at the watch: „ Guys, I am sorry, I have my politics class right now…..need to go….."

Alice commented: „ We´re having biology now….it was nice to meet you Irene….."

Irene laughed and left the place with a small wave to all of them.

She was going away and Edward commented: „ Nice girl…..but there is something about her….."

Alice nodded: „ Sure, but we might need her….."

„Why you think so?" „We need to wait untill the decision comes….."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Irene sat down on the bed after all her classes. She felt so tired after the whole day. The three classes in one day were pretty tiring. She wanted to drop in her bed and not leave it untill tomorrow morning. She checked her watch. It was almost five. Thirty minutes to go if she wants to get in time to her zumba lesson. And she wanted to go. She felt she needs to get everything out of her head.

Her phone rang and she picked up with smile: „ Hi dad?" On the other side she could hear male voice: „ Hi, baby….how is my little girl?"

Irene smiled: „ Dad, I am fine…just tired…."

„Then you may spend some nice evening resting…."

„ No way, I am going to zumba class….need it…."

He laughed: „ You and your sports classes….. I don´t get it…"

„Me neither dad….but I love it….."

„When I remind how I couldn´t get you to ride a bike. You refused all my attempts to make you go to athletics. And you hated even watching basketball games with me and my friends….."

„And now I have become a crazy freak going to classes almost every evening…."

Her dad grinned: „ Well, people change…and you changed a lot…"

Irene became serious: „ Yes, maybe, but I am still your little girl, aren´t I?"

„Definitely yes…..listen…would you have time for me and our common saturday dinner?..."

„Dad? I would love to…."

He sighed: „ Great, I was afraid you would have something already planned with mum….."

„No, mum is going to work this weekend….she had to take shifts for her sick colleague…"

„Oh, okay….then can you come around 2pm? We will go for a light lunch and I am afraid we will need to talk…."

„You´re getting serious….."

„Because this won´t be an easy talk for me….."

„You´re scaring me, dad…."

„No, I didn´t mean baby…..go and enjoy today´s class…"

She checked the watch and it was time to leave: „ You´re right…I should probably be going.-…také care, dad, and see you on saturday….2pm….love you….."

„Love you too baby girl…."

She hang up, took her bag with clean trousers, T-shirt, shoes and all necessary stuff and ran to the gym.

The instructor was already present and he greeted all coming girls with a warm smile. Irene adored his never ending energy, still lovely smile and interesting choreography he always created. She loved the meetings three times a week. He could always give her so much energy through the class and she truly needed it.

No, she didn´t have crush on this guy, he must have been certainly younger than her. Maybe just the freshman year, but he was so adorable and cute to watch.

They never talked together and she didn´t even desire that.

She felt this way she can imagine things about him without knowing his true character. Then he could be a disappointment to her.

The class began and she headed to her favorite spot in the second row. She wasn´t self confident to go dancing to the first row. Yes, she believed she was good. But still she felt much more comfortable hidden behind someone. Yes, he could see everyone from the small stage that he was usually standing on. But still…. She enjoyed it a lot. During the class, she saw new faces. S

he never realised that Alice Cullen, Edward´s sister was also going to this class. Next to her she could see a new beautiful blond one, she seemed to smile at Alice. They might probably be friends. How come she never noticed them at school? They seemed to be same age. She was watching them and they seemed to be perfect. They looked as if it made no deal for them to dance according to the instructor. They seemed so natural and so good in that. She envied them this ability. She was also good at this but it was just by practice many times a week.

The class was over and Irene headed for her bottle of water. „Hey…."

She was greeted by Alice and she turned to them: „ Oh, hi…I had no idea you go here too….."

Alice smiled: „ Well, this is our first class here…..we have moved in the town few weeks ago….we´re pretty new here…."

Irene smiled and Alice continued: „ I haven´t introduced you….this is Irene, she goes with us to sociology class….and this…."

She pointed at the blond girl: „ this is my sister Rosalie…."

Rose waved and Ellen grinned at her: „ Nice to meet you Rosalie…."

„Same here…."

Irene pointed at the instructor: „ Do you like the class?"

Alice giggled: „ Well, the guy is pretty handsome…and wonderful to watch….."

Irene smiled back: „ That´s what everyone claims…."

They had to stop the talk because the instructor headed to his place on the stage and they left to their own places.

After the class was over Irene hurried home. It was pretty late and she didn´t like walking in the dark. She was surprised when Alice and Rosalie joined her: „ May we accompany you?"

„Of course…."

They walked slowly: „ Are you also staying here in campus?"

Rose replied: „ No, we live in our dad´s house...it´s few blocks from here….five minutes by car…"

Irene smiled: „ Lucky you…..My parents are split up….and both of them live pretty far from here….."

Alice seemed interested: „ Are you on good terms with them?"

„Truth?...with mum yes…but dad? No…. Not too much,…I mean we get on well….but I kind of….never understood him….."

„How come?"

„ I mean….he seems rich…..and I am sure he loves me, but sometimes I feel he is hiding something….and won´t tell the truth…."

Alice commented: „ I am sorry…..we live with our dad….he divorced mom two years ago….she was having an affair and wanted to marry that guy…after the wedding she left abroad…...better said, our step mom, we are adopted…."

Irene commented: „ it´s sometimes complicated with our parents, isn´t it?"

„Yes…very complicated.."

Irene pointed: „ I live here…thanks for the company…"

Alice asked: „ How often do you go to class?"

„Almost every day…."

Rosalie stared: „ Wow, that´s a lot…"

„Yes, but it makes me feel better and relaxed…."

„I see…so…. Tomorrow?"

Irene nodded: „ Yes, tomorrow…at 7 again….see ya…."

They waved and left to their car parked nearby.

Rosalie watched as Irene was leaving in her dorm and asked: „ Did you see anything?"

Alice shook the head: „ No….I just see her in my visions recently, but before anything can happen and show me, the vision disappeared and I see only white….."

„You mean the same as with the wolves?"

„No, not really….this is different….. this vision suddenly stops, with wolves I didn´t see anything,…"

Rosalie wondered: „ Do you have any explanations?"

Alice shrugged: „ No, I don´t. I discussed it with Edward…and he thinks….that if it is connected just with this girl, then it certainly has some meaning for us….but I can´t say why…." „Do you think she knows?..."

„ What? That we are vampires? No, I doubt so….."

Rosalie asked: „ Do you think it´s safe to be around her?"

Alice disagreed: „ Well, look, she cannot do anything to us, she is just a human….and if she needs protection, then we will help….I don´t have these visions just like that….there must be some reason….."

Rosalie watched her sister: „maybe she really needs our help…or she might need in near future…"

With those words they unlocked their car and drove home.

Irene came home and after the shower she began reading for the morning class. She liked to do it because she had fresh mind and it helped her to concentrate for it. She loved the literature class and finished the tasks pretty early. Suddenly she felt tired, she managed to close down the book and leave it on the night table. She was looking forward to the next day.

The week passed so quickly and she had two free days. She had no idea of how much these two days will change her life completely.

She woke up around 8 in the morning. The friday´s night zumba class was amazing again.

They had two hours and despite she was incredibly tired, she couldn´t get enough. He brought some new songs and Irene enjoyed it to the max. When she arrived in her room, she almost didn´t feel her legs.

She wanted to work on her thesis afterwards but the brain was so happy and relax and refused to do anything connected to school. She still had two months to finish the thing. And she already had more than half of the draft written. After ten minutes of moving in her bed, she decided to get up. The bus to her father´s house leaves in less than an hour.

Luckily she already packed everything and could run to the bus station.

She arrived on time and paid for the journey. Then she found her seat and with her earphones she listened to music. This was the best way of relaxation. She managed to close down the eyes and not to listen to anything from the outside. Two hours were gone easily and she headed to her dad´s house. It was on the other side of the town and dad always asked her to take the cab and he paid for it. This time it wasn´t different. Irene arrived to his place and he was already waiting outside. She texted him while she was in the car.

He paid to the driver and greeted his daughter and kissed on her forehead: „ You have grown so much and you´re so beautiful now…."

She blushed: „ Thanks….." „Your husband will be delighted to have such bride…."

She grinned: „ Well, dad, I truly doubt….there is no such man and most probably there will never be…I am still single….as usually…no dates…I have to disappoint you….."

She noticed his sad smile. He must have been thinking deeply about this. They headed outside and he surprised her by the ready lunch. She smiled: „ You cooked or Steffie?" Stef was the lady who was regularly cooking for dad and doing all the housework. She was the best cook in the whole world and Irene loved to be spoiled by her.

He replied: „ Well, I did….Steffie went to see her son´s family for this weekend…you have to rely on my cooking….."

She smiled: „ I can help you…." He nodded and began serving the meal, he seemed really down because of something. Irene could see it but hoped he would reveal the truth. She hoped it would be nothing too hard. Dad was sometimes overreacting but knowing his work issues, he was always stressed. When someone works as an entrepreneur, he must work really hard to earn money.

But in the recent years, he always seemed to have more than he needed so this couldn´t be a problem…She should rather wait than do the fast assumptions.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooo, today I have one more chapter for you..._

_as I started, I couldn´t stop suddenly and had to finish another one... :-)_

_so here we go, with chapter 3..._

_enjoy and please let me know if you like it :-)))_

_Thanks a lot_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twlight..._

* * *

Ch 3

They were eating the chicken with amazing sauce and rice and she smiled: „ Well, dad, it tastes perfect….you have improved a lot…" He smiled sadly: „ if you live alone, you´ll learn many new things…."

Irene just nodded. She knew that dad usually had some hot lover. Probably he was never alone but she didn´t comment. He asked: „ Sweetie, can we go to the living room and talk? There is something…. I need to tell you…." „Sure…."

She sat down on the sofa and he sat opposite to her: „ Irene….my baby girl….there is something…..I...mean you should know about…."

„Come on, dad…..you´re making me impatient…."

He smiled sadly again: „ let me start from the beginning…"

„ Maybe me and your mum should have told you earlier, but I think we were foolish and hoped they would never appear…." „Who?...Dad, you´re scaring me…"

„Sweetie, it´s scaring for me too…."

„baby girl, there is something you should know…..I have never said this to anyone…I am treasuring the secret for almost two decades….I hoped I would not have to tell you about this but unfortunately… but now…..I have no other choice…"

Irene still couldn´t get it: „ I don´t follow you dad…..can you tell it straight?"

„Please, Irene, don´t interrupt me…."

He begged: „ it´s pretty painful to tell you everything, but I want you to understand….before…."

He stopped. He took a deep breath and continued:

„ Well…..me and your mum, we are not your parents. I mean you were not born to us….. we ….kind of adopted you….wait….that´s not the right word….we …we got you from an unknown man in a cloak….I even didn´t see his face when he brought you…he claimed you are a special child and that we have to bring you up properly for you will fulfill your mission….."

Irene stared and he couldn´t bear her look.

Therefore he continued: „ This man left us so much money we couldn´t even spend in a century….. that is when I began claiming that the business is doing good…..therefore I could make you live in luxury during the years…. The man who brought you claimed that you are a very gifted child, a part of some very important family….and one day you will become a part of them…"

She stared: „ So I am adopted…..is this all what you wanted to tell me?"

He held his head in his hands:

„ Unfortunately no…" he continued: „ Last week….. two very pale men appeared here and explained that they come from your family. They told me the story of your parents. Your mother was a beautiful female who loved your father who they claimed was a vampire. I first didn´t know what to say. I thought they came for you but it wasn´t the purpose of their visit…"

Irene wondered: „ Dad?...are you sure?... I haven´t heard of any such beings….."

„Me neither baby, me neither, untill last week…."

„And what does it imply? That I am a vampire? It must be some kind of joke. A silly one….As far as I know….I am not a blood lover, I eat normal food, I sleep…actually I need to sleep a lot….and I have no special abilities…and these are only the things I know from movies….. so how can I be some form of hybrid creature?..."

Her dad wanted to say something but he was stopped by two weird man: „ Because you are, Irene, as much as you like it or not….you are a hybrid creature…." She stopped moving and watched these two tall men with faces in their cloaks watching her.

They sat down on the armchairs and she asked: „ hhhh …. How did you get in here?..."

„Just a small…..let´s say adjustment of the front door….."

Irene´s father replied: „ Never mind, sit down please…I was just in the middle of telling her everything….."

The apparently older one added: „ We know….and we decided to come so that this young lady may certainly raise questions….and we are here to answer them….."

Irene couldn´t believe her own eyes. This must be some sort of bad dream?

She asked: „ Who are you?" The second one replied: „ We are the guards of the powerful royal vampire family. The you will soon become one of us….unless…."

„Unless what?" „Unless you decide to obey your oder and do what you are asked for…"

She blinked: „ Asked for?..." The first one added: „ Better said you are requested to do that… by our kings….."

She wondered: „ What kind of play are we having here?...this must be a bad dream…" She wanted to stand up but her father stopped her: „ Please, Irene, be reasonable, you have to listen to them…."

The second one added: „ Well, you should take my advice and be the nice obeying young lady, for your parents who brought you up….. you should not embarrass them…."

She returned back to her place, holding his father´s hand: „ OK, considering what you have said here, I still don´t get it much, but I would like to know what you want me to do…."

The first one watched her reaction: „ I like this change of the attitude…..well, young lady, the royalty wants you to marry…you will marry our the man whose family poses a great threat to us and you will be our spy… you will be informing us on whatever is getting among them….."

She stared with an open mouth: „ A spy? In a marriage? With your enemy?...if it truly is an enemy, then why should the man trust me?"

„That exactly will be your mission young lady…."

„But….but…I …..I have not experience with ,…"she blushed and the second one watched her reaction:

„ I am sure you will find the ways to attract him….. if not…..one of our female guards may explain…and help you…to seduce him..."

She was scarred. Her worse dream was becoming true. She is supposed to get married with someone she doesn´t know at all and she is supposed to spy on this man. This was going against her own principles.

She asked: „ How long am I supposed to be in such marriage?" The first one replied: „ As long as it is needed…I believe 10 or 15 years of maximum. I hope you will find enough evidence to ….."

He stopped talking and the other one continued: „ Don´t worry, he has no idea that you might be our spy….he has never seen you or heard of you before….so did no one from his family…..you should know that none of them can reveal your secrets because they have absolutely no idea that you belong to us…..or that you are our spy….. he will regard it as the marriage to make our connections closer again… to improve friendships….. he will not have any suspicions….."

She nodded but felt the tears appearing in her face. She closed down the eyes and when she looked up, they were already standing.

The first one said: „ You should know that his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he works at as a surgeon at the local hospital in your town…..you already know his children….Alice and Edward...they are your colleagues at school... you should meet them too...to gain their trust..."

The second one added: „ You have time to see him, to get to know him….. he will learn everything about the marriage in two weeks when he comes to see the kings."

She just watched her fingers and before they were on the leave, one of them said: „ Don´t worry, none of them will find out about your mission…the gift you possess is really special….none of the powers they have will be working on you….you are negating all powers of everyone…they won´t be able to find out…so you´ll be safe….."

She replied: „ Yes, I understand….."

Then the other one commented: „ Remember, it´s just a business….. please keep that in mind…!"

Before she could say anything, they disappeared and she stared to an empty living room. It was as if they never came.

When they were alone in the room again, she felt so broken. What was that?

The tears began to fall down and she was immediately hugged by her father. She was holding him and didn´t want to believe….. Her once safe world now turned in some sort of awkward fashion.

She is now a member of some guard? What kind of? And who are these people who give such weird orders? She didn´t believe in marriage. That was a fact.

How shall she live now in such relationship with someone she doesn´t know. And yet with someone her family call an enemy? And she has to spy on him….she has no idea of what it means to spy? How can she live with him? Share the bed? She doesn´t even know him. She has never kissed a guy in her life yet and she should be married now? How is this all possible?

She cried: „ Dad, why haven´t you told me?" He caressed her hair: „ Baby, I was so worried I would lose you…you wouldn´t believe me….." „This is really hard to believe…."

„You see…and these men…I was truly worried about them. Not for me but mainly for you….when they haven´t appeared for so long, I hoped they might have forgotten about you…but apparently not…."

„No, really not…."

When she calmed down a little bit, he asked: „ Would you like to go to bed now? To have some sleep?"

She watched him: „ Dad, no…don´t be angry with me please…but I cannot stay here right now….I am too….. shocked right now….I need to go to clean my head…."

„ What do you want to do?"

„I would like to return to the dorm. I need my own bad."

„I understand…."

He looked so sad: „ May I drive you?"

„That would be great,…thanks…."

He took the car keys and drove her back to school. They barely spoke during the ride and before he stopped, he asked: „ Will you do what they say?"

She questioned him: „ Do I have a choice? I don´t want them to be angry with you….I don´t know them….but they looked strange….."

He hugged her: „ You are such a nice girl…..I love you…no matter what…"

She replied: „ I love you too dad…"

She got out of the car and headed in her room. She wanted to be just in her bed not having to think over everything. After few minutes she was back in her room. It was neat as she left it in the morning. Now she was here alone, in the darkness of her room. She didn´t want to but she had to return back to everything she learned.

So she was coming from the relationship of a vampire with a female human. She would understand that. Definitely she must have had more of her mother when she was living among humans not noticing anything weird about her. She personally had also no idea that something was wrong about her. She was always kind of average. Her school results were B´s, sometimes A´s, but she wasn´t the smart type. She always had to work hard to earn her grades. Then how could she have such powerful gifts as they claimed. It was awkward to heard that.

She reminded of the name...Dr. Cullen...it wasn´t a typical name. From what she heard of Alice and Rose, it must be their father. Well, definitely he´s gonna be very old. He could certainly be 50 or something. Perhaps even more. She trembled when she thought about that. She hated to be married to some old man. She didn´t even want to think about that.

She has to see him. As soon as possible. The best tomorrow...Yes...

She does regular zumba classes, she won´t have problems to fake a hand injury. She could have something with her wrist. Yes, this could be it. She needs to go there as soon as possible. Alice was talking that they are staying at home this weekend because dad is working during the days. So this could work. And if he won´t be examining her hand, he might be around.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

On sunday morning she worked on her thesis. But her thoughts were still wondering about the events of the previous day. She still couldn´t get it. If what the weird men were saying was true, then she has a part of vampire origin in herself. She never watched anything weird about herself. She lived like a normal girl. She ate, slept, had friends, talked and saw nothing special about her…..

She would have to notice something. She was still doubting whether this all is not just a mistake but the calls from her father checking her every few hours persuaded her of the opposite. This was just a reality and she will have to accept it. The men looked like so awkward, she has never seen them before. They seemed to be like from different reality. She still couldn´t believe it. One thing she was sure about. She couldn´t act against them. If everything dad said was true, they could really hurt her parents and she didn´t want that. She might not be their born daughter but they always loved her and took care of her despite the divorce.

She tried to write as much as she could but somehow she lacked words. She couldn´t move on. The topic was no longer the only thing she had in mind and she couldn´t stop thinking about everything but the thesis. After two hours she gave up and went to eat something for lunch. After the meal she had refused to continue. She closed down the laptop and decided to go for walk.

She was walking around the town with her cup of coffee. She needed one. A strong hot one. Perhaps it will help her to calm down. Nothing worked so far.

She was walking and was feeling much better. In addition she got some good points for her thesis and she wanted to write them down. She took the pencil and began writing them down on the paper she took out of the pocket. She didn´t notice the man jogging on the right side of the pavement. He suddenly hit her to the back and she panicked and threw the cup of coffee on her hand.

The coffee was still hot and it hurt so terrible. She screamed immediately and the man who hit her began apologising. She didn´t care. She couldn´t stop the pain.

He suddenly asked: „ Come, I will take you to the hospital….it´s nearby…." She nodded and followed the man. He helped her to the reception and then apologised once more and left away. Irene was told to sit down on the chair and wait. The right hand hurt like crazy and she felt that the few minutes that passed since the crash with the runner were the longest ones in her life.

The door opened and the doctor came out and asked her to come in. She nodded and followed him. She was still in pain and had hold her hand.

The doctor let her in, closed the door and told her to sit down on the prepared chair. She did as he said and he asked: „ We´ll deal with this first and do the administration later, ok?"

She agreed and wished it stop hurting. It was unbelievable. She hissed as he touched the wound.

He asked: „ Does it hurt?" She didn´t have to say anything more. Her face revealed everything.

He touched her hand carefully and despite he was wearing the gloves, his touch was so cold. She has never met anyone having such cold hands. In her condition, the coldness seemed to be helpful to her hand.

But he began examining her hand and laid something on the problematic spot. He looked at her:

„ Is it better now?" She looked him in the eyes and saw his eyes watching her with expectations. She realised the pain was slowly disappearing: „ Yeah…much better….." His lips smiled the most beautiful way she could imagine. Now she was free to watch him closer. He was really handsome. She had to admit she enjoyed watching his face. He again gave something on the wound and asked while holding the hand on the wound: „ How did it happen?" She looked in her lap.

She seemed shy in the doctor´s presence: „ Well, some man ran into me….when I was in the park taking notes to my thesis…..and my cup of coffee ended on my arm…"

„You´re a student?"

„Yeah….social sciences major…..here at uni…."

He nodded: „ I see…my kids attend the local university too…"

She didn´t say anything, he seemed too young to have kids. He could be the most 35. She wouldn´t guess him more. He looked so well. She remained silent while he took the papers and began writing the information.

Then he returned back to her and added: „ So,….." He checked the papers again: „ Irene?...I recommend you taking the ice and making the wound colder for few minutes in case of pain….and usual pills to reduce pain. Do you have some at home?" She nodded: „ Sure…."

He smiled again: „ Great…..so if it hurts too much, you may come here but I believe you will be fine within few days…."

She was curious about her dance classes: „ May I ask a question?"

He raised the eyebrow from the paper: „ Sure…."

She looked back at her hands nervously: „ Well, I wanted to ask…I do zumba classes every day…..when will I be able to go?"

He watched her with amusement: „ Give it few days, three or four… as soon as it is better…..you may start attending classes…." She nodded: „ Ok, thanks…." He could see that she loved the classes. It must have been really important for her when she asked the way she did.

He replied: „ You´re welcome….no problem….." She smiled: „ I think I should take some holidays…not only from my dancing classes but also from school…." He replied: „ I am sure few days would make you feel great again….."

She shrugged: „ That´s true….but I am afraid I don´t have time for that….my thesis due date is coming closer…..

" „ That´s very responsible of you….I am going to a small vacation myself…an old friend invited me to Italy…."

She dreamed: „ That´s a wonderful place to go….I always wanted to go to Rome…. To see all the antique buildings…"

He smiled back and wanted to add something. But he was stopped by knocking on the room. Irene was just getting up and headed to the door. He handed her the papers and she was leaving the door. Before it closed the nurse entered and said quickly:

„ Dr. Cullen, please…..I apologise for disturbing you…. but Dr. Walsh needs you at the other emergency room….he begs it´s urgent…."

Irene was just standing in the waiting room trying to put on her jacket. He walked past her, smiled and left to the next room immediately.

When the door closed, she finished the administration at the reception and headed to the dorm. He gave her something on her hand and she couldn´t move it properly but she didn´t mind at the moment. She found out something else.

She left the hospital and had to breathe. Why didn´t she notice the name on the name tag? She was so busy watching his face she didn´t even realise it could be him. Yes, certainly it was him. Dr. Cullen…. There surely aren´t any other doctors who have this surname. She was kind of shocked. He really didn´t look that old. In fact, he looked much younger. She thought he was pretty handsome and suddenly the idea of marriage, even a faked one, didn´t seem to be that bad.

She was really worried she would have to marry an old man. She reminded when he was talking about his children. How many Cullens would there be enrolled at the local university. Rosalie claimed they were adopted and were all living with their dad. They must really be relatives. Suddenly she thought that the idea of marrying him won´t be the worse one. He seemed calm, nice, shiny….the blond hair fit him so well… She spent the rest of the evening thinking about him.

On the next morning she received the sms from Alice. They exchanged numbers on friday night. She opened the message: „ Hi, having a good weekend? Are you coming tonight? I am looking forward to see the cute Ray dancing again…I love that…"

Irene felt a bit sad when she wrote back the reply: „ Unfortunately, no…..some man ran into me when I was walking…..the stupid thing was that I had a cup of hot coffee in my hand….."

A reply was faster than she would ever expect: „ Oh…..are you alright? Would you need some help?..."

„ I was just at the hospital and the hand seems better….it hurts just now and then….. it´s bearable now…"

„ Would you like some company or will you come to school class tomorrow?"

„I am coming….I don´t want to miss….."

„I am sure Edward would share the notes with you…..

" „That´s nice….but still….I am coming…"

„Alright, see you then…"

Alice left the mobile phone and walked to the corridor. She could see Carlisle packing the suitcase with few more things he would need on the journey in Italy. He was invited there by Aro who needed his presence there to discuss something important between the coven and the royalty of the vampires. He had no idea and no matter how hard Alice tried to find out, she couldn´t. Her visions have been blocked for some time. She couldn´t explain it.

Carlisle watched her: „ Are you going out tonight?" Alice waved the hand: „ No, I don´t think so…..Rosalie is kind of busy with something else…" She grinned and continued: „ And the girl we usually meet with there has a hand scalded by hot coffee. She cannot go….."

He was interested in the conversation because it reminded him of the girl he met on the previous day.

He asked: „ You´re attending the zumba class?" Alice stared: „ How do you…?"

She didn´t remember ever talking about that with anyone else except Rosalie.

He closed the suitcase: „ I am afraid I met Irene… she was asking me if she may attend the zumba class and in addition she threw the coffee on her hand…poor girl…"

Alice asked: „ Will she be alright?"

„ Definitely…." He took the suitcase in his hand and hugged his daughter: „ I will be back in few days, I hope…" He was leaving as she called: „ Have a good flight…."

And he disappeared in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Irene´s hand was better in three days. She enjoyed the calm evenings. Except from classes, she had nothing to do. She couldn´t go to zumba class, she didn´t dare. The hand still wasn´t alright, but it was improving. She was hoping she would be able to go soon. Three days later she had no problems and so she headed to the dancing class again. Rose and Alice were usually coming on fridays and so she was looking forward to them. They were missing the school classes during the week. Even Edward was away. She had no idea what happened. She was worried they have already found out anything about the secret agreement. She hoped they would believe she had nothing in common with that. She was as forced to do it. She didn´t want anything bad to happen to her parents.

Ten minutes after the beginning Irene noticed Rosalie coming in the dancing class. She waved to her and Rose asked: „ Hi?...how is your hand?" Irene moved the wrist and smiled: „ It doesn´t hurt anymore….I missed you all guys….."

Rose grinned: „ I can see that….I am sure Ray missed you too…."

She grinned: „ You think so?..."

She teased her: „ Look how satisfied he looks like when he watches you…..the most faithful person…"

Irene giggled: „ If you say so….."

Rose added while watching Ray drinking the cup of Coke: „ Will you have time after the class? My husband will come for me…..I will introduce you….."

„Sure,….. I have no plans for tonight,….."

Rosalie headed to her place: „ See you then…." Irene returned back too and concentrated for the rest of the class.

After the class she went to change the dress. Rosalie was already waiting for her: „ So…. Emmett should be here within a few minutes, we ended early today…"

After few minutes Irene could see two figures coming closer, one very familiar to her.

Rosalie gazed surprised: „ Hi love…."

Then she looked at the second male figure: „ Dad?...you´re already back?"

Carlisle said: „Hello Rosalie, I am glad to see you….."

Emmett began explaining: „ Love, dad called from the airport….we´re hurrying home for a family discussion…it´s urgent…."

Rosalie nodded and then she remembered about Irene standing a bit aside. She didn´t want to intervene earlier than necessary. Rosalie came to her and hugged her around the shoulders: „ Dad, Em, this is my and Alice´s friend…our crazy zumba freak… Irene…she comes here every night…."

Emmett smiled and offered her hand: „ Nice to meet you…you really go every night?"

She grinned: „ Sure, it´s fun….." Carlisle smiled too, just light, he didn´t want to be angry in the presence of someone who had nothing in common with his problems. He still couldn´t get over everything. It was simply too much to bear. And this girl didn´t deserve to see his anger.

He asked: „ How is your hand?"

She showed him: „ better…no pain anymore….thanks again…."

„No problem… that´s why the hospital is here for…."

She nodded and followed Rosalie and Emmett when they headed to their car. She was still walking next to Carlisle and was silent. Then she asked: „ Have you enjoyed your holidays?...you were talking about some Europe trip?"

He looked up from his thoughts and she could hear his confusion: „ Pardon?...I apologise, I am really tired…the long flight…and you know…." She nodded: „ of course….I shouldn´t have disturbed you….."

He watched her eyes: „ No, don´t apologise, it´s not your fault….."

He caressed her hand suddenly and she almost shivered. No man has ever touched her like this. And she had to admit it wasn´t terrible. She actually liked it.

They headed speechless in the car and she smiled: „ It was nice to meet you…I have my room there in the dorm…have a nice evening…."

And Carlisle replied: „ It was pleasure to meet you, miss….."

Emmett waved too: „ Nice to see ya….." She smiled and left to her room.

On the way back she was thinking about the Cullens. She knew almost all of them now and was curious when he would be told about the arranged marriage.

She didn´t know that Carlisle was already told about that. He was told that he should marry a person that the Volturi family chose for him in order to make their both families closer.

He wanted to refuse first but he was very well aware that any refusal would be considered as a provocation and a reason to punish them. He knew that because of their lifestyle they are not many popular within the royal population. This idea of arranged marriage was definitely an order. He actually didn´t have a choice. They could use his refusal against his whole family and he didn´t want to do that. He knew he had to obey but he was really angry. He was so furious that even his calm nature seemed broken by this emotion.

Emmett drove like crazy and in five minutes they were already at home. All of them hurried in the living room where they could see Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme expecting them. Esme asked:

„ So, what happened? Edward sounded nervous when you called him, he didn´t want to tell us any details….he said it´s your turn to tell…" Carlisle gave the hands in his pockets and noticed as Edward hugged Esme around the shoulders. He was grateful that his oldest son was finally happy. It´s been few years since they discovered mutual feelings and he accepted it as a fact.

For few weeks he was sad but on the other hand he wished Edward to be happy. And they looked like a true mates so he was content for them.

He watched the whole family waiting for his explanation. It wasn´t easy to tell despite he has been through so many things that this couldn´t get him. But still….it was still kind of shock. He was in the mixture of sadness, surprise and anger.

He started: „ Well, I ….. I am supposed to marry….." Emmett commented while others stared:

„ Marry?...why?..."

Esme added: „ I also think so, you should marry only if you are certain…."

He watched her with sad look in his eyes: „ that´s the point… Aro told me that I should marry this young girl coming from the Volturi family…"

Alice stared: „ You mean the arranged marriage? They are out today….."

Jasper corrected her: „ Apparently not… what are you going to do?"

He turned to Carlisle who had the head in his face: „ You think I have a choice? Can I do anything?...If I refuse, they will punish all of us….and I don´t want to call out the unnecessary attention to us…."

Rosalie said: „ And what will you gonna do?"

He replied after a second: „ Well, it seems I have no other choice….I will have to do as they request….."

Emmett commented: „ That´s unfair….how can they order you something like this?"

He replied silently: „ I am afraid they can, son…" Rose asked: „ Do you know who it is?" He took out the contract he signed with Aro and showed it to Edward.

He read it and opened the mouth. Alice noticed Edward´s stare and went to read it too. She watched it with surprise and claimed: „ That´s her…." Edward nodded: „ Sure, it must be her…I saw her name and surname on her files…"

Carlisle watched them with disbelief: „ You know who she is? She should be some kind of hybrid. SHe is a daughter of a vampire and a human woman." Edward replied: „ I have no idea whose daughter she is, but she is definitely not very fond of marriage…I would say she doesn´t have very high opinion of serious relationships…."

Alice added: „ I agree…..I can´t see why she would want to marry you…. She claimed she doesn´t believe in anything traditional…am I right Rose?" Carlisle looked at Rosalie: „ You know her too?" Rosalie smiled: „ You have already met her tonight?" He stared: „ Wait…you mean….." She nodded: „ Yes, the girl who was walking tonight with us…. It´s her….."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Carlisle was watching his kids with amazement. It was clear that they all knew her. He met her once but she didn´t leave any big impression. How come he couldn´t even recognise her origin? He treated her like a normal human patient. He didn´t see anything special about her. And he would definitely notice. How was this all possible?

His fear wasn´t as big as before when he knew how she looks like. He reminded of her face. She wasn´t actually a beauty but she wasn´t ugly either. She was normal young girl in her early twenties. Edward was going to class with her and he talked a lot about her attitude towards marriage. They were talking about relationships and marriages and she wasn´t very positive about it.

Therefore he could not understand why exactly she was supposed to marry him. Maybe she might not have wanted. She knew that members of the royal family have to do as they are told.

He didn´t know anything. He was really confused. Since the moment he learned the truth what Aro wanted to tell him, he felt terrible.

If only he could negotiate but it seemed the decision had been made and he couldn´t refuse.

He was in a trap.

He truly had no idea of how it is gonna be to live in such marriage. Probably each of them will go the own way.

They both come from different worlds, they even won´t have anything connecting them.

He just felt sad in one thing. He wasn´t very interested in something like this. They only thing he regretted was the fact that he wouldn´t be able to choose his own bride.

He wanted to experience the moment of waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle watching him with the look full of love. He won´t have this. He will marry a person who absolutely refuses any relationships. She is not even interested to have any. He felt a bit sorry about it all.

Alice watched Carlisle thinking and asked: „ Can we help you?"

He sat down: „ No, you cannot help….the decision was already made…we cannot change it…"

Edward tried to calm him: „ Come on, Carlisle, she is not that bad….it could have been much worse…she is just….different…"

He just nodded and returned back to his thoughts: „ I know…but you married the woman you loved, so did Alice and Rosalie….."

Alice winked: „ dad, you can never know the result….."

He shook the head: „ No way, I won´t fall in love in an arranged relationship….it´s not my way of doing things…"

Edward pleaded: „ Just give her chance…..maybe she also has something to say to this…."

Alice clapped: „ Why don´t you both talk?..."

Carlisle watched Alice: „ Do you have her number?"

It surprised him when she nodded immediately: „ Sure…..would you like to meet her?"

he nodded and she typed the text to Irene.

Few minutes later she had the positive answer: „ We should meet her tomorrow in front of the dorm…at 7pm…."

Carlisle nodded: „ Thanks , Alice….."

„ no problem, dad….."

Irene was in her room working on her thesis. She was tired from class. Her legs hurt, maybe she should take a break on the weekend and not to go to sunday zumba class.

Maybe the body is tired from every day class. On the other hand she was grateful that Ray is doing classes almost every evening. He had a bunch of people meeting every evening having a good time.

On saturday morning she wanted to go to buy some breakfast and some groceries to cook lunch but her plans were cancelled when she heard weird knocks on the door.

She knew she had to do what they tell her so that they don´t harm her parents. She was really worried about them.

She opened the door and could see a blond woman dressed in weird clothes. She came in and said: „ Irene?...I am Jane…..I am also a guard….as you are….."

Irene just nodded and Jane continued: „ Pack your things for two days please…."

Irene asked: „ We´re leaving?"

She checked the watch: „ Yes, and you should hurry, we´re running out of time….I will explain you everything later…"

Irene began packing, she knew it´s useless to argue and so she didn´t say anything. Jane watched her for few minutes then headed to her closet and picked one dress: „ Please pack these too…you will need to wear something formal…."

Irene took them and gave them to the other clothes. Irene packed and watched the girl. She must have been in her early twenties too, she didn´t seem bad but she didn´t discuss things. She just made orders and Irene had to obey them. Finally she had everything. She changed the shoes and stood up: „ I am ready…."

Jane just replied: „ Fine, let´s go…."

Irene locked her dorm and followed Jane outside. In front of the dorm she headed to the car.

She introduced her the driver of the car as Felix. He was supposed to be a guard too. He told her: „ We´re going to the airport…..taking you somewhere…."

She recognised his voice, yes, it must have been him. He was the guy she met few weeks ago at her dad´s place.

He drove fast to the airport. It was silent in the car. Jane said just few things and Irene didn´t want to question too much. She could feel they are not willing to discuss things with her.

They want her just to do what she was told.

Finally they reached the airport. She got the tickets and together they headed to the security.

What was her surprise when instead to regular airplanes, they Felix and Jane headed to the private ones.

She walked behind them with fear inside. This wasn´t any good and she was curious what they want to do. When they walked to the gate to the plane, she could see familiar voices. There were three people, she could see Edward holding hand of very beautiful woman.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was standing next to them watching Jane and Felix with anger in his look.

Irene felt first a bit sad that she was the cause of his anger but it really wasn´t her fault. She didn´t even want to marry. She wanted to be free and independent. She had absolutely no idea of what they will want from her.

Jane greeted them: „ Carlisle? Edward? Esme? Welcome…we will fly in few minutes…the pilot should be ready within few minutes…."

They nodded. Irene was standing behind them and when Jane was asking the stewardess about the boarding time, Edward headed to Irene. She looked up when she noticed him: „ Hi….."

He replied: „ Hey?...ready?..."

She looked down: „ You know exactly what my position towards this…."

He became interested: „ Why are you doing this all then?"

She shrugged: „ And do I have a choice? Honestly?"

He watched her and nodded: „ No, you don´t have…"

He tapped her arm and lead her to Carlisle and Esme: „ Esme? Please meet Irene….."

She looked up and could see a very nice and warm smile from the brown hair woman.

Edward continued: „ Esme is my wife…..we are true mates….."

She had no idea of what he was talking about so he explained: „ It means something like soul mates….we cannot be without each other….." She finally seemed to understand: „ congratulations then….."

Esme smiled: „ Thank you, sweetheart…..I hope you will like our family….."

Irene looked down again and gave her hands in the pockets. She had absolutely no idea how to act. Carlisle spoke no word to her and so she was just standing next to him. She was absolutely aware that in few hours she will be under his will and power.

Jane explained her a few information of the relationships between husband and wife among vampires according to the Volturi law. The man had the power over his wife in everything... He decides everything for her and she cannot go against him. It was pretty ancient law but Jane regarded it as important to explain so Irene wouldn´t be surprised if he followed it.

Irene realised that this is going to be very hard. He is not interested to even talk to her.

When she was having the accident, he at least cared for her hand, now he didn´t care…not at all.

This was pretty difficult for her to bear. In few hours they will be landing in the Las Vegas and the wedding will take place soon.

This was a huge shock for Irene too when she learned about the destination in the car. This means her freedom will be over soon. She didn´t expect this to come so suddenly.

She had no idea that Carlisle had a phone call in the middle of the night from Italy telling him all the details about the flight.

He was allowed to bring one or two members of his family and he immediately decided for Edward and Esme.

They were his closest companions for so long and he trusted them completely.

Few hours later they arrived to the airport. What was his surprise when he really saw Irene walking behind Jane and Felix.

The his kids were right, he was truly supposed to marry her.

He had no idea what they would do. How would they deal with each other.

Would they be able to live next to each other?

Jane pointed at Irene to enter the plane behind Felix. She chose one seat and Jane followed her. Carlisle tried to find a seat at the opposite side of the plane. He didn´t want to be close to her.

He had no idea why but he felt so angry with her. He thought she was the cause of his problems.

She was sitting silently next to Jane, who said almost nothing.

When she left to the bathroom, she could see Carlisle standing at the bar.

It seemed he was waiting for her. He used the moment when Jane and Felix were in the other room and attacked Irene with questions: „ Why do you do that?...to get to me?"

She watched him and could feel his anger.

She looked down sadly: „ I apologise, but I was forced in this too….."

He watched her: „ What did they promise you to make you agree?"

She shrugged: „ I am worried about my parents…"

He stopped the accusations. He could see the expression in her face and he couldn´t make her sad anymore. She wanted to calm him, therefore she said: „They said this would be just for few years…"

He watched her and followed her every word. When she finished her thought, he interrupted her: „ don´t even think about that…..They won´t just let you be like that….. if they decided it, then it´s gonna be forever….you cannot escape them…..."

She stared when he replied in his angry way again.

His reply caused tears in her eyes.

She turned around and disappeared in the bathroom again.

She couldn´t face him at the moment anymore. She realised that he was right. This was just just a temporary decision. They must have needed her for some purpose.

They didn´t want her just to be happy with him.

This marriage won´t be happy.

It cannot be. It´s not made to be.

When she left the room few minutes later, Carlisle was not in at the bar again.

She put on the waterproof eyelash color and lipstick again, got a bit of make-up so that nobody could see anything and headed back to sit next to Jane.

She didn´t say much apart from orders but at least she didn´t judge or accuse her of something. As she was passing to her seat, she could see Carlisle looking out of her window.

She realised that she won´t let him know how much he hurt her. She was sure that he would hurt her in the future too. He didn´t accept the idea of the arranged marriage and he would blame her in the few months.

She was kind of worried to live in his house. What if everyone would look at her as an intruder?

Yes, Edward , Alice and Rose are friends. But what will happen when she will be with them every day?

She had no replies for her questions…

* * *

_Did you like it? Please, let me know, I am curious to read your opinions :-)) Thanks..._


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Irene was looking out of the window. She didn´t want to talk to anyone. She didn´t expect it, but what Carlisle said, hurt her. She could see that he hates her and blames her for everything. But she actually didn´t have a choice. If she rebelled, who knows what they would do to her parents? It was so complicated. Why cannot he understand that it wasn´t her fault. She had no intent to marry before.

Why doesn´t Edward say a word? He knows her opinion about relationships. If she could choose, she would never talk to Dr. Cullen. He is not exactly the type of man she likes. If she were to choose, she would pick Ray over Carlisle. Yes, it´s true, Ray trained girls classes, but unfortunately he was gay. He didn´t hide it.

She had to smile when she reminded of her favorite songs. She decided not to think about the incredible angry doctor and took her mobile phone and played some songs. When she heard the familiar tunes, she was much better. It made her feel calmer. She closed the eyes and when she opened them, she could see Edward sitting next to her watching her face with amusement.

She looked at him surprised: „ What´s up?" „Nothing….. I was just curious to see how you are doing…." She shrugged and wanted to close her eyes again. He gently removed the earphone from her ear and listened to the music. He didn´t like it and clicked on the button to change for another song, he didn´t like it either and clicked again. When he did that few times, she stopped him:

„ Hey?... I like that….." He returned her the earphone disgusted: „ How can you stand this? It´s terrible…"

She smiled: „ I didn´t force you to listen….."

„ I know…I was curious….the most important that you like it…"

„Definitely. I do…a lot, actually….." Her response didn´t please him.

He thought a bit and said: „ Look, I know what dad told you….and I would like to apologise for him…."

She frowned: „ You´re his spokesman?" Edward stopped her: „ No, not at all…you just….need to understand him…it´s not easy…." Irene watched Edward´s sincere look: „ And you think this is easy for me?...you knew about my opinions before this all happened. You know how I feel about the idea of marriage…. Do you really think I am so eager to do this? Do I look like an excited bride?"

He grinned: „ I really doubt so….." „See? Then I don´t understand your dad´s reaction….. I should be angry too…but will it help?...I don´t think so….." He nodded: „ You´re right….." The signs to fasten the seat belts suddenly were on and Edward headed to his place. Jane returned back to her seat and Irene remained silent again. She was so grateful that at least one member of the family seemed to be normal. But wait Alice and Rosalie talked to her every time they came to dancing class. It makes three.

This is the bearable amount of people. She hoped she would be allowed to stay in the dorm untill graduation, it would make things easier. But there were more than two months till the finals and she was afraid that the answer would be negative. The other thing she was worried about was what kind of information they will want from her. She cannot be a spy, and she doesn´t want to hurt people. Even though she doesn´t know the Cullens much, she could never do anything that bad.

The plane landed and she took her bag and followed Jane out of the plane. Felix waited when all would get out of the plane and then he had a shuttle and all of them travelled in some hotel. Irene still couldn´t believe it. She is really supposed to get married. To a man she doesn´t know at all. She couldn´t understand but according to what Jane said, she has about an hour or two till the ceremony.

The shuttle brought them all to the hotel. Jane informed her that she would get the room for the newly weds. They came in the room and Felix said: „ let´s sit down to the chairs ladies…."

They both followed him and he began speaking: „ Irene, we should discuss some details about your marriage. Everything should be written in the contract…." She stared: „ Contract?"

He nodded: „ Yes, the contract which was signed for you by your family and Carlisle Cullen…."

She just listened. She knew that here she has no chance against them: „ What am I supposed to do?" Felix continued: „ You will have to gain their trust….they need to believe you´re on their side…..if they should do something illegal….then you should report it….I will have your number and if I contact you….you need to meet me when I say so…."

Irene swallowed and Jane continued: „ You should use your female weapons to get to Carlisle…..girls say he is immune to women…" She giggled and Irene remained silent but became scared. What kind of man is he?... Should she really be worried?

Or is Jane exaggerating? She didn´t know…. Jane calmed down and said: „ This room would belong to you and your husband after the wedding….you have airport tickets for tomorrow afternoon…. You will be living in their house together with them, your dorm rent will be over in few days….so you have time to move your things…..after the wedding we will disappear and your husband will come here with you…."

She looked at Irene again and continued: „ now you will go to dress up and Esme offered to do you hair and make up. And Irene, one very important thing….. you must keep your mission in absolute secrecy….nobody may ever know…. Your task is temporary….. you should not get used to them much… there may come time when you will be requested to leave them and return back to us to Italy. There you belong, to the guard….."

She stopped and dialed a number on her cell phone. She spoke to someone and five minutes later Esme knocked on the door. She entered and could see sad young girl sitting in a chair looking so desperate. She came closer and said: „ Come, Irene, I will help you…." Irene was hesitant about moving and she smiled: „ Let´s go to the bathroom, shall we, sweetheart?"

Irene watched her and she seemed to be really nice. Well, they claimed she was Edward´s wife and Edward had nothing against her. Probably she shared his view and she was really grateful for that. She wouldn´t bear another enemy. It´s enough that her future husband hates her. One enemy is enough. Irene changed the dress and Esme waited untill she is ready to sit down on the prepared chair.

When Irene finished, Esme began combing her hair: „ You have such lovely hair, you´re gonna be beautiful bride…." Irene just shrugged: „ There is no reason to be beautiful…..There´s no one to appreciate it….." She smiled: „ Sweetie, Carlisle is a good man….. he is nice, gentle, understanding and supporting…" Irene replied with irony in her voice: „ He truly seems to be…." Esme interrupted her: „ Please, don´t judge him yet…..it´s not easy for either of you…and the truth is….Carlisle is really old-fashioned…..and this all hurt him….."

„But I feel the same, I don´t like the idea of marriage...but what can I do?..." Esme caressed her shoulder: „ I know, sweetie…..but I am sure you will learn to love him…." Irene couldn´t respond to this. She rather stayed silent and watched Esme doing miracles with her hair. She looked really so charming together with the make up. Esme finished and watched her: „ Well, Alice would be proud of me…" Irene attempted to smile: „ you are really so good at it…." Esme smiled: „ Come, I am sure the groom´s jaw will fall down…."

That made Irene slow down and feel sad again. She realised that her free time is soon over. She cannot do anything. If only she could run away. Jane and Felix went together with them. Esme was holding Irene ´s arm trying to calm her and she was really grateful to this amazing woman. She seemed to be really understanding and Irene hoped they would become friends. She seemed to be older than her but still acting so friendly towards her.

In few minutes they reached the wedding chapel. They entered and the man who should lead the ceremony began asking questions. When Carlisle saw Irene, he couldn´t move his eyes from her. She was really looking different than a frightened teenager. Now she finally looked like a woman and with the help of Esme she was so adorable. He would like her look if he met her in different circumstances.

She saw him dressed in black tux, he looked absolutely perfect. But Irene didn´t want to watch him. She was still a bit hurt from what he told her. She decided obey duty and came close to him forward to listen to the man´s orders. In few minutes Edward was the one she chose to lead her through the aisle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, I would like to thank for the nice review I received... I am glad that you like it :-))))_

_here we go with the wedding :-)))_

_A/N I don´t own anything from Twilight, I just play with the characters a bit..._

* * *

Ch 8

Irene was standing in the back of the room together with Edward. She was shivering. At the moment she really realised what she would lose in the next few minutes and she got scared. Edward could see that from the expression of her face.

He suddenly touched her sweating hands: "It´s gonna be alright, I promise….."

She didn´t reply but leaned against the close wall: "I am scared, I can´t help it..I cannot do it…it´s not fair…." He smiled: "Don´t think about it, just do it, it will turn out somehow….."

She looked down: "I can´t …"

He squeezed her hand gently: "Honey, I am afraid you can´t escape this…come…they are getting ready….."

He saw Carlisle in talk to Esme, she was holding his arm begging him to forgive to Irene. He had to smile at the flow of Carlisle´s thoughts. At one moment he had to hold Irene really tight because she almost fell, her knees were getting weak and she was murmuring words of refusing. He whispered in her ear: "Everyone will be watching, you need to get over this, baby….I will count, when I say three, you will be a charming happy bride, alright?"

She whispered with gratitude: "Thank you, Edward….." He smiled and said: "One, two, three and…..let´s go…."

The music suddenly began playing and she followed him on the way to the people expecting her. She could´t look around.

She concentrated on the arm Edward was holding her and moving the look to the ground. She didn´t dare to look to the front.

When they were passing Esme, she caressed her other arm. Irene could feel the gesture and warm smile.

Two seconds later they reached Carlisle standing together with the justice of the peace.

Edward handed her hand to Carlisle and he touched gently Irene´s fingers. She was shocked by the sudden gentleness.

She has never experienced this. Shocked by this she couldn´t even look in his eyes.

She gazed at the man in front of them who began talking about the importance of the marriage.

Then he focused on Carlisle and made him repeat the wedding wows. When he said the two words: "I do…."

Irene suddenly felt really uncomfortable. She knew that her chance to run away is over. The life she knew until now will never be the same. The man asked her to repeat the words and she attempted to do it.

Her voice was trembling and she was afraid she would mix up the words. When he asked her the important sentence, she was silent for a second. Then she realised that she hasn´t replied yet.

Everyone was waiting for her. Suddenly she could feel the light squeeze on her hand. She couldn´t help but looked at the man standing next to her. He could see that she is having troubles and wanted to help a bit.

He suddenly smiled, just light but this made her wake up from her state and she finished the sentence: " I do….."

Luckily neither Irene nor Carlisle have seen the look Edward and Esme exchanged.

Few moments later Carlisle was giving her the ring on the finger and with shaking fingers she managed to do the same. It was really getting harder for her. She was shaking and getting really nervous. It surprised her because the ceremony was almost over. He should only kiss her. The idea scared her too.

She realised she hadn´t kissed anyone in her life yet. Suddenly she heard the man declaring them husband and wife and she only heard the rest of the sentence „ You may kiss the bride…" And she could see her new husband turning towards her. She did the same and could see his lips hesitantly moving towards hers.

Before he reached her she closed the eyes and let all the thoughts flow in her head. She was afraid and hoped he wouldn´t recognise her lack of experience. His lips were gently touching hers and she couldn´t help it. It wasn´t bad at all. On the contrary, she was actually enjoying it. He was kissing her so gently as if she was supposed to break down. It was really an amazing experience despite the circumstances.

After few seconds their lips parted and she opened her eyes and stared in his. She was still nervous but better than before. Finally this all will soon be over. Everyone clapped and he turned her towards all the wedding guests.

Edward and Esme smiled sincerely and Felix and Jane pretended their satisfaction too.

After they signed the necessary documents the Volturi guards silently disappeared. Irene knew about that and she was glad not having to see them. Their presence scared her so much.

Meanwhile after Jane and Felix disappeared, Carlisle was no longer holding Irene´s hand and she felt a bit relieved. It was too much on her. She was walking together with the Cullens out of the wedding room. They were replaced by bunch of other people who also wanted to get married. All four of them left the room and headed to a small restaurant. Esme looked at her: "Would you eat some lunch?"

Irene agreed: "Something to eat would be nice….. I understand that you don´t eat… but…."

She replied: "Don´t worry, we´ll find something nice….."

Edward and Esme headed some way and Irene followed them. She could feel her husband´s presence despite he hasn´t told her a word.

SHe wished to know what he is thinking. Certainly he is angry with her. Since the kiss she didn´t dare to look in his face. Suddenly she could feel his hand on hers. That made her look his way and he said: "Well, nobody has to notice ….." He simply didn´t want to cause some weird looks because it was visible what they just did. She couldn´t help it but she enjoyed it. It was ridiculous but she did. The company of Edward and Esme was very pleasant and she liked the way they treated her. She felt like a part of the family which she was since the ceremony.

They entered a very formal restaurant. Everyone had to be dressed formal to be allowed to enter. They requested for some private place and the waited lead them to the table that was pretty distant from the rest of the tables. Irene wanted to move the chair to sit down but to her surprised Carlisle made that and she sat down comfortably. Edward ordered champagne and raised the glass: "Since this was not a very usual wedding, I would still like to propose a toast to the newly wed couple…."

He could see Carlisle was still stuck and Irene seemed to be shocked from everything. She didn´t accept this all so easily. Despite this all she was watching Edward with amusement, he really tried to make this look like a wedding. She was grateful to him, he tried to make her feel comfortable. He waited until everyone´s attention and began: "I would like to wish you happy years spent together fulfilled with love and mutual understanding… there are so many things I would like to wish you….but I think that love will be the best wish I can desire for you both….though, I am sure that you will find your way….and it´s gonna last forever…."

He smiled again with a charming smile and when Esme raised her glass and stood up, Carlisle and Irene did the same and drank the champagne. Irene drank the whole glass, the three of them just sipped. Edward grinned at Irene´s appetite and she replied: "Well, I haven´t had anything since the morning…." Esme wondered: "They didn´t let you have breakfast?" She shook the head: "No way, Jane wanted to leave immediately….. she practically got me out of the bed…." Esme watched her with a guilty look: "Sweetie, from now on, you have to tell us….." She nodded and Carlisle suddenly turned to Irene and asked: "What would you like to eat?" He missed the looks of Edward and Esme again. This time Irene didn´t. She was as shocked as them. She smiled and said: "Whatever….. some chicken would be nice…." He nodded and waited until the waiter appears close to them. Before could say something, he could hear: "And you would make this celebration without us?" All of them turned around and saw four people standing nearby as Rosalie was calling out loud to them. They stood up and could see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper coming closer. Everyone was heading to Irene and the girls were eager to hug her. Alice was the first one:

"Sweetie, welcome to the family… I am so happy to have another sister….." She was holding her and whispering: "It´s gonna be great, you´ll see…..we´ll have so much fun….." Rosalie followed her and hugged Irene too: "I am so glad that it´s you….I wish you a wonderful marriage….." Then she headed to Carlisle who was just with Alice hugging her. Irene was standing together with Emmett. She met him once before and now was surprised when he hugged her too: "Welcome to the family, little sis….."

She couldn´t help but smile. They were all so sincere: "thank you…."

Before Irene could say something, Alice was standing next to her: "Irene, this is my Jasper…I mean my husband,…"

She smiled at the man and he asked: "I assume when everyone hugged you…..May I do the same?..."

She couldn´t help but smile again: "Sure….." and held his arms around her as Emmett before: "Welcome to the family…"

She thanked and he let her go. Alice said aloud: "I think we should have a big wedding celebration…."

Edward added: "Alice, I was hoping you would find a way to get here….."

"Well, you know me….I just had to persuade the lady at the reservation line that I need just exactly 4 flight tickets…."

"was the plane full?"

"the morning flight was... yes…therefore we arrived two hours later…"

Esme smiled: "You got here just on time…we just wanted to begin….." Rosalie watched Irene: "You are such a beautiful bride, Irene…" She blushed: " Esme helped me a lot..." They all noticed her blushing. Emmett said: „ I am sure, dad couldn´t keep the eyes off you….because if I were on his place…..I wouldn´t be able to move them away…." Everyone burst out laughing. Just Irene couldn´t get the red color from her face. They were all so nicely joking. It seemed they accepted her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 The celebration continued. The waiters brought some chips, cakes, everything just to make sure the guests have enough food. They moved them to a private saloon where they could have also the music. Irene had no idea of what Alice is capable of. She was a real organisational talent. All of them wanted to drink champagne with the new member of the family and so she had another glass. She drank it all. It tasted so sweet.

She never enjoyed too much alcohol but she had the feeling that it helps her to feel better among so many new people. When she drank the second glass, she was even able to look at her husband. He still didn´t say too much to her. She hoped they would let her be but Alice and Rosalie announced the first dance of the bride and groom. Irene gasped. She hoped they wouldn´t want any traditions but it seemed exactly the opposite. They were enjoying it to the full extent. Of course except the main actors. Carlisle was deep in his thoughts about this all.

So many things happened since his visit in Italy. He learned about the arranged marriage. He was kind of maneuvered. Then in the middle of the night he received a phone call from Felix telling him about the private jet to Las Vegas in few hours. He was told to marry Irene on the next day around noon. A girl he had seen twice before... He was allowed to take one or two people with him. Then he saw her on the airport. He was still in shock from this all. When they met during the flight, he knew he accused her of wanting to get him. It wasn´t very fair of him. Edward reminded him that she was not very happy about any relationships and he was very well aware that she was scared of marriage.

She must have been forced by the Volturi to accept it so calm. She didn´t even fight or argue with him. If she had any problems with that, she would protest. They could even threaten her to be calm and silent. He wasn´t so sure about that. But one thing he was certain, he snapped at her at the airplane bar. It wasn´t right. Yes, he was in shock, but it didn´t entitle him to hurt her. He wanted to apologise to her but didn´t find a proper chance. In the plane Edward was sitting together with her. Esme came to him to calm him. Despite they didn´t talk much, he was still grateful for her company. After the flight he kept things in the room of Edward and Esme. He knew he would have to talk to her after the wedding.

Later on Esme was called to help Irene with the preparations. He remembered about the talk with Edward right before leaving to the wedding:

_"Dad, please stop with this….." He watched Edward:"What?"_

_"That face of yours….you´re scaring her….."_

_"Scaring?...why? _ _Edward defended her: "Do you really think this is easy for her? She is twenty – something being told about her hybrid origin, about marrying a vampire and yet you look at her and blame her for everything. Do you think this is bearable? I apologise but you act as if you are hurt….but you are few hundred years old, have a supporting family…but what does she have?...I haven´t seen her with too many friends, she is graduating soon, and learns so many new things…and she has to spend her existence with someone she doesn´t know….. she must be scared….this would be a big deal for anyone…." _

_Carlisle watched him silently. Deep inside he knew that Edward was right. When Carlisle remained silent, Edward continued: "And you are lucky, we know her, she is a friend of me, Alice and Rose and she was one before anyone of us knew about this. She is not that bad option…. I don´t know, you may not be lovers immediately, but you could at least try to be friends…. It is you who should make her feel nice…..she is going to be your wife… and as I know you, you don´t want her to feel miserable… so please forget about this attitude of yours…"_ _He nodded: "You´re right…. I wasn´t acting good towards her…Can you at least advice how to talk to her?"_

_Edward tapped his shoulder: "Be yourself…I am sure you´ll figure out…but please don´t scare her anymore…" _ _He checked the watch: "Dad, I am afraid we should be going…." Carlisle finished the dress and followed Edward out of the room to the wedding ceremony._

* * *

They were waiting for few minues when Esme entered the room holding Irene´s arm. The girl really looked sad and her face was pale. Edward was right. She must have been scared. She joined him and then together with Edward they left to the other side of the aisle. She begged Edward to walk her and he was talking to her trying to calm her. She was really frightened still repeating that this wasn´t fair. Yes, it wasn´t but none of them could do anything. It´s been decided for them. They must learn to live with that…. Esme came to him and touched his hand: "Please, I be nice to her….she is so incredibly frightened…."

He smiled and tapped her hand: "Don´t worry, I will….you know me….."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. She wanted to turn towards them when they both heard Irene saying that she can´t do it. He could see that Edward was holding her at one moment or she would fall. She must have been so desperate. And frightened. He felt sorry he didn´t find the opportunity to talk to her before this. This way he left her thinking that he is kind of blaming her for everything.

He wanted to smile at her while she walked down the aisle but she looked either down or to her hand. Edward gave her to him and he touched it as gently he could. He could feel the fear coming out of her even without being an empath. He had to admit that she was really beautiful, on the other hand he felt sorry he didn´t have the chance to meet her properly. He said his wows without problems but she was really incredibly nervous, almost mixing everything up. Then she remained silent before the "I do" words….. He felt that she was close to crying.

Therefore he looked at her and tried to support her with smile. He squeezed her hand gently again and she spoke up the two important words. He smiled at her again but she was watching the carpet again. After the exchange of the rings they were declared husband and wife and he was just about to kiss the bride. He moved slowly to her lips. She closed the eyes and he hoped that she won´t feel disgust when he would touch her. But she seemed to be more than accepting. She welcomed his lips with hers and both made the kiss really believable.

Few seconds later when he moved back, he had to admit that it was really pleasant moment. He was sure about one thing. This girl has never been kissed by anyone. She had absolutely no experience and allowed him to lead her lips the way he wanted. He held her hand all the time afterwards and let it go when they were leaving the room. Then he reminded about the marriage and returned his hand in hers. Edward´s speech was weird but nice. It made her smile. He seemed to be naive. Edward hoped that they would become in love. Carlisle believed that this cannot happen.

She is so different, they have nothing in common. She will not want to spend time with him. He seemed deep in thoughts when all of them stood up and touched the glasses with champagne. He joined them. While watching his new wife, he noticed that she drank the whole glass which made Edward laugh. Carlisle didn´t like the way she drank it all. He really hasn´t seen her eating during the whole morning and she confirmed it when explaining about Jane and their fast departure. He wanted to get the meal for her as soon as possible. But before the waiter came, they were interrupted by the loud voices of his other children who arrived to the wedding party. He was so glad to see them all. Alice of course planned a huge party and negotiated with the management of the restaurant that they may move to the private saloon. When Emmett commented Irene´s look, he stayed silent.

It wasn´t appropriate to comment at the moment. While getting to the saloon, she was drinking another glass of champagne without eating anything. He hoped that she would already had enough and change it for something non alcoholic. Irene was shocked when Alice announced their first common wedding dance. She knew the song. It was from her favorite movie. In the film scene (taken from Shall we dance movie) Richard Gere was standing on the stairs going up to surprise his wife with a red rose. She loved the scene. And now, the song Book of love was playing from the stereo and Alice was pressing Carlisle to come up and have the first dance with his wife. He truly came to her and offered his hand.

She was so nervous but with the support from everyone she accepted it and followed him to the dance floor. He gave his one hand on her waist and the other one was resting in his palm. She was so much afraid to look up at him. She couldn´t help it, but she was still nervous from everything. He remained like this for a second and then whispered in her ear: "I would like to apologise…I had no right to act the way I did…I am sorry…."

Surprised she raised the eyebrows and her eyes met his. He smiled the way she almost fell down. He had such wonderful smile. When he looked at her like this she felt like melting and the only chance were his hands holding her. She was getting weak again. She knew he was expecting her answer: "Ok, I understand….it´s hard…." He smiled again: "We will talk later, I promise…." She nodded and watched his chest and perfect tie. She didn´t have the courage to look back at him. The song slowly ended but she really enjoyed it. She thanked him and wanted to return to her place. Suddenly Edward was standing in front of her: "Now you owe a dance to me….." She smiled: "OK, just let me drink something…"

She headed to the table but because the waited didn´t bring her the ordered water, she took the bottle of champagne and filled her glass again. She drank it fast nad headed back to Edward who already waited for her. He asked: " Everything alright?" She nodded:" Yes…..we can go…" and they joined the dancing couples. Jasper appeared in front of her after the dance was over and then she had to dance with Emmett too. With all of them being in couple, there was no one redundant. Then she had to dance with the girls in the round. They seemed to be having a really great time. She seemed to be really enjoying it. Yes, she felt a bit dizzy, but she didn´t care. At least she felt good and nothing else mattered. Few hours later she came back to the table where Carlisle was sitting with Jasper talking and he offered her a glass: " I have ordered you the water…."

"Great…thanks…" she drank it and had to sit down for a moment. The legs hurt her, the head was a bit turning and she felt so tired. She had eaten few pieces of the meal before but she was so nervous that she drank more of wine than she ate. Therefore it was no reason to be surprised she felt so easygoing. Carlisle was watching her as she leaned on the chair and asked: "Are you alright?" She nodded: "sure….."

Then she whispered: "I just need a bit….." She closed the eyes and in few seconds she fell asleep. Jasper couldn´t help but smile but Carlisle took her in the arms and carried her to her room. He already knew which one it was. He was told the room number by Felix. He was supposed to share the bedroom with his wife. He carried her in the bed and removed the shoes and gave the blanket over her. He couldn´t help but watch her. Yes, she was so sweet, she was really nervous and he couldn´t help it but he liked the fact that he was the first one to kiss her.

She was so innocent. He felt truly sorry for his behavior to her earlier in the morning. He looked at her peacefully sleeping and left the room to his family. Everyone waited for him and Alice said: "We thought you´d stay with her…." "Yes, I will return…I just thought we should discuss tomorrow…" Esme replied: "the plane leaves at three so I believe we should leave around 11am to get to the airport on time…." He nodded when Emmett asked: "How does it feel to be married?" He threw him a look and didn´t wish to comment things. Edward coughed:

"Well, I noticed she drank a bit…..more than she was able to bear…." Carlisle shrugged: "I have to talk to her….not only about this, but…you know….about everything…" Rosalie touched him: "Dad, don´t be too hard on her...….." Alice agreed: "Yes, try to understand her...shouldn´t you be going back to her?" Emmett commented: "I am sure she doesn´t mind right now, Ali…." Carlisle smiled and was leaving with the thought in his mind: "I am sure she wouldn´t mind even if she were awake…" He closed the door and followed the way to his, well their room.


	10. Chapter 10

_I would like to apologise to all I haven´t been able to update neither this nor my Solitude story. Unfortunately, my left wrist was kind of...hurting and I was trying to prevent it from writing at home ( Enough I have to type all day at work which wasn´t possible without the cream...), now it´s fine again and I would like to continue with both stories..._

_have a nice weekend and please let me know if you like it :-)))_

* * *

Ch 10

Irene woke up and stared. At first she didn´t know where she was. The room looked unfamiliar.

Then she felt incredible pain in the head. She slowly reminded the events of the previous day.

It still seemed like a dream. First it seemed as if nothing happened. She wished to return back to her dorm to her carefree life again.

Studying, going to dancing, visiting parents….having problems the normal teenagers have.

But she wasn´t normal teenager. And not after everything she learned.

She persuaded herself to open the eyes. She could see her blond husband giving her a glass of water: „ Drink this…."

She decided to do as he said and drank the water. He added: „ There is also a pill against the headache. You should be better soon."

She swallowed: „ Thanks…."

She hoped the pain would be over soon. He just remained silent and didn´t know how to start. She wasn´t just ready for a difficult talk, but they should make some rules….and explain some mistakes.

He coughed and began: „ Irene, I would like to talk to you…first about yesterday…."

She watched him and remained silent. He began slowly: „ Look, I know it wasn´t fair from me to snap at you …"

She shrugged: „ I assume you had the right to say that…it was so sudden….."

He asked: „ You knew before…?"

She looked down: „ Just few days before they told you, I was visiting my dad…..when Felix and one more man appeared in dad´s house….." „What did they say?"

She looked at her fingers again: „ That it was decided for me….and I have no choice…."

She knew she had to lie, she couldn´t tell the truth…..He nodded: „ They want to tie our coven to theirs…..it´s all about power again…."

She stayed silent again, she had no idea what he was talking about. She hoped that one day he would explain.

Now it wasn´t the right timing. She moved her knees and laid the hands around them. She felt secure like this.

He continued: „ Still, I would like to apologise…..I didn´t want to be rude….yesterday…."

She waved the hand: „ Don´t worry…..it´s been a hard day….."

She was still staring to the front and he asked: „ I suppose, you will move to my house…"

She shrugged again: „ I have no other choice, Felix claimed my dorm rent will be cancelled by the end of the week…."

„What year are you in?" She replied: „ The last one….I am finishing my degree in three months…I just need to finish my thesis…"

He nodded: „ I assume that Alice has already prepared us the room in the house. I hope you will like it, when we get home…"

She still hasn´t shown any sign of interest. He thought that she might still be in pain and asked: „ What about your head?"

„It´s getting better…." He stood up again and said: „ I also wanted to ask…..if…. you….you drank a bit too much yesterday…"

She reminded of the champagne and said: „ I would like to apologise for that….I don´t drink…just yesterday…"

He stopped her: „ We both made mistakes on the previous day…what about to start again with clean table? Nothing wrong happened and we should deal with the present situation as civilized as we can.."

She watched him: „ Alright….."

He stood up and said: „ here on the table is your breakfast….. you should already get up…. And change…..we have about an hour before leaving to the airport."

She agreed and got out of the bed.

When they got to the airport, Alice handed all of them the plane tickets she received at the check-in. They were sitting in couples because the plane was almost full. Irene didn´t talk much with anyone.

She was a bit ashamed for her drinking last night and now she was back again in her sad and regretful mood. She will have to live with people she doesn´t know at all. She will share the bedroom with man she doesn´t know, doesn´t love… it´s gonna be hard.

They only hope she had was that he was a vampire and vampires don´t sleep. So the worry they would share a bed was kind of useless. She sat down on the seat next to the window. Carlisle followed her and sat next to her. He was holding the newspapers in his hand and she hoped he would devote the attention to the papers. She was getting used to his company. Truly, it wasn´t the worst. He wasn´t a kind of person to make his presence hard to bear. Exactly the opposite. His presence was easy to get used to.

The flying attendant announced the beginning of the taking off and in few minutes they were leaving the Vegas. From the moment they moved in the air, she wasn´t feeling fine. She didn´t seem to enjoy flying. Actually on the previous day, it was her first flying experience. Before the flight he asked her: „ Do you have a chewing gum?"

She watched him and wondered why would a vampire need a gum.

Before she could reply, he handed her a small package: „ Take one or two before the plane is in the air. It will help your ears…"

She nodded and did as he said. He opened the newspaper again and before he devoted to reading he asked: „ Have you flown before?" She watched her palms again: „ No, yesterday was the first time….."

He nodded and returned back to the news. She was watching the seat in front of her all the time. She couldn´t relax. She opened the magazine from the flying company but it didn´t seem to distract her.

She still felt nervous. When they were in the middle of the journey, they flew to the storm. There were lightnings all around and she was scared. Suddenly the sign to fasten the seatbelts appeared and people were requested to stay at their places because of the turbulence. She finished the coke she had on the table and looked outside.

But this view scared her. She almost began shaking when she saw what´s going on outside. When the plane began moving from side to side, she just stared. She has never experienced anything like this. She heard about turbulence but this was kind of scaring. She had no idea that this is normal. She was holding the hand on the armrest and was almost shaking.

She tried to relax and breathe in and out but it didn´t help. When the plane moved to the side again, she began shaking. At the same moment she felt a light cold pressure on her hand. She could see her husband holding her hand whispering: „ don´t worry…. This happens almost everytime…"

She wanted to look and caught another lightning outside which made her look back. He smiled and with the other free hand he moved the window shade down. She whispered:

„ Thanks…..", his fingers were circling around her fingers and she had to admit she felt much better. It was weird to feel somebody´s hand on hers. She never held a man´s hand like this. It was not surprising concerning the fact that she didn´t have a boyfriend in her entire life. And now for more than 24 hours she had a husband.

He didn´t seem to be kind of curious about her, but at least he helped when needed. In the morning he gave her the pill and now he held her hand. She could say that to her surprise, he cared about her. It was still something new.

She couldn´t get used to the idea that he was holding her hand. But it wasn´t hard to accept that. Exactly the opposite, she enjoyed that. His hand didn´t left hers for the next 30 minutes and afterwards the plane was moving down to land on the Seattle airport. WHen they reached the ground, she breathed hard.

That made him chuckle: „ You survived….."

She managed to say just: „ Yeah…..thanks for help…"

„ you´re welcome…."

When the plane stopped, he took the bags and together with Irene they followed the rest of the family to the baggage claim. Alice and co. Travelled just with handbags but the remaining four had some more luggage. Fortunately, they didn´t have to wait for long. It was raining again and so they didn´t have to hide.

They split in two groups and Carlisle was driving his car sitting in the front with Edward and Irene was in the back with Esme. The named one was smiling all the time at her, touching her arm gently from time to time and whispering comforting words. It was exactly what Irene needed at the same moment.

An hour later they arrived to their house. Irene got out when Carlisle opened her the door. He was at the door before she even tried to open them. He led her to the house and began showing the rooms. Then he gently tapped her her back and moved her to the stairs. They got in the first floor and he pointed at one door on the right side: „ Here is the bedroom that you will sleep in, and next, there is my study….I have also a library there if you´d need anything for school or just for leisure time…"

She nodded, he followed her back to the bedroom and in a second he was back with her bag: „ I hope you like the room, it is ours now, so if you have any wish, we can change the wall color or carpets, or whatever…you just need to say…"

She nodded silently and looked down again. He checked the watch: „ I apologise, I should go back to the hospital to check on my patients….."

She didn´t say anything just moved her head in agreement. He continued: „ Edward promised me to take your bags and move them over here. When you are ready, just tell him…."

She nodded and wanted to say goodbye: „ I think, I will….start with the packing….."

He stopped her gently by touching her hand: „ Irene, you don´t have to do it now…..you can have some free time just for yourself….it´s been an exhausting weekend"

She disagreed: „ No, no, I mean, I am fine…I can start right now…."

He watched her dubiously: „ Ok, as you wish…..just….be careful….."

she agreed and he wanted to leave the room. Before he went away, he turned around and said silently: „ I am sorry, but I think it would be good if you could give me your phone number….."

She smiled: „ Sure…." And dictated him the combination of digits.

He smiled and dialled her number: „ Now you know mine…." She smiled when her phone began ringing. He smiled: „ Mirrors?"

She nodded: „ My favorite….."

„ I like that one too…."

That surprised her nicely, before she could say anything, he waved: „ see you later…"

And he closed the door behind. After a second the phone began beeping few times after. She got many text messages from Carlisle´s adopted kids with their mobile phone numbers. The last one was from Alice who added a PS notice: „ This happens when you live in a house full of vampires, we always hear everything."

She had to smile. They really began treating her like a part of the family. This is the feeling she never knew because she had no siblings, mum and dad always treated her like adult but she didn´ t know the feeling of having a big family and lots of siblings.

She couldn´t help it but she began taking about them as her siblings. Yes, she was more in the position of their mother-figure by marrying their father, but still she was much younger, less experienced. She believed that treating them as her brothers and sisters would help her to create some relationships among them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Irene sat down on the bed and was looking around. Finally she was alone for a moment. So this is her new home. She will have to stay here for how long the Volturi will decide. She felt sorry about it all. She didn´t like that she was forced to marry him. Yes, he wasn´t necessarily the worst person, not at all, but he was still a complete stranger to her. She didn´t know him and had no idea how this marriage charade would be.

She looked around the room. It was pretty big one, the bed was really comfortable, with enough place for sleeping. The view from the window was incredibly amazing. The furniture was well designed, it must have been really expensive. Irene noticed that they didn´t lack money. Well, who would with the mind reader and the future teller in the family. THis must have definitely worked with the investments. And yet, Carlisle was a doctor, doctors are usually well paid.

She headed to the window to see the rain drops falling. The view was absolutely breathtaking. She could spend hours just standing here looking outside. It was such a magical place. Few minutes later she decided to go back to her room in the dorm to pack few necessary things. She had no idea when exactly she would be forced to leave the dorm and she didn´t want to be surprised.

She silently left the room and headed downstairs but there was nobody. She took her jacket and headed outside. It was still raining but she didn´t mind. A walk can do her good after the long weekend. She had no idea how far it was from the university but she followed the main road and after twenty minutes of walk she could see the campus houses not far away from her.

She got to her room and was glad to sit down on the bed. The weekend was incredibly exhausting. She should start packing but she couldn´t make herself to get up and begin. She just wished to sleep. She was almost closing the eyes.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Irene went to open and saw Ray standing in front of her room: "Are you coming tonight?"

She stared: "Wait…..it´s class tonight?"

He grinned:" Sure. It´s sunday, let´s stop being lazy….." She smiled and grabbed the bag with prepared things: " I am going, just give me a second…." She put on the jacket and followed Ray on the way to the gym.

She desperately needed to release her thoughts and zumba class was definitely one of the good things in her life. She cannot lose this one either. He asked: "Will your friends come?"

She shook the head: "Would you believe I don´t know? They didn´t say anything…."

He grinned: " You must have really a hard weekend…you look so confused…." She nodded: "You´re right…..one of the hardest ones in my life…." She didn´t want to go in details and he understood that.

He opened her the door and she entered the gym. She greeted the people she met regularly and went to change the clothes and to her usual place in gym.

She enjoyed the class to the max. Ray was amazing, he did the older songs and she could turn the brain off and to escape the reality.

When the class was over, she headed back to the dorm. She left everything on the ground, took the shower and laid down on the bed for a few minutes. She wanted to rest before going back to the Cullen house. She didn´t say anything about staying here over night so she planned to return. But her body refused to move. She thought short about sending Carlisle a text message but then she thought that he wouldn´t be interested. She fell asleep few minutes later.

Meanwhile Carlisle came home and noticed Edward and Esme watching TV. He greeted them and asked: "Didn´t Irene ask you for help?" Edward replied: "no, not at all…..I haven´t even seen her….But she hasn´t come yet. I can´t hear her breathing."

Carlisle checked the watch: "Well, it´s 9 pm, she should already be back." He headed upstairs to the bedroom but the room was empty. She didn´t leave any note either.

He moved back downstairs and said: " She is not here…." Edward watched him: "Did she leave the message?" Carlisle frowned:" No….." Edward asked: "How could she get away? We are pretty far from the town….." Esme finished: "She must have walked, it´s about 20 minutes of walk to your school…." Carlisle replied: "Ok, I will be going to search for her….could you two please contact the car seller and buy her something to move to school?" Edward raised his thumb: "Sure…." Carlisle closed the door and left the house.

He was kind of worried about her. Yes, she must have walked to town, there was no other way to get to her place. He found the right building easily, he remembered her walking in there after the dancing class. But he had no idea which room is hers. He used his sense to guess.

Five minutes later he was standing in front of her room knocking. Nobody replied but he could feel her. She must have been sleeping. He was looking around but the corridor was empty at this hour. She used a bit of pressure when the door suddenly opened.

He came in a student dorm. On the bed he could see his young wife peacefully sleeping in her normal clothes. He could see that she didn´t do it purposely. She must have been incredibly tired. If only she had listened to his advice and rested in the house. He could also smell the clothing in her bag and couldn´t help but grin. She could have told him she wanted to go to class. Rosalie once mentioned that she loves to go every evening. Sunday certainly couldn´t be an exception.

He was watching her sleeping so peacefully. This was the second time he had a possibility to watch her sleeping. She was looking so innocent. He wanted to believe she also was. But now when he didn´t have a chance to get to know her properly, he couldn´t say this. He sat down on the chair and stared at her. He had to admit that she had a very lovely face. When it all wasn´t hidden under the make up, she was beautiful the way she was.

He had to admit that it would be pretty easy to fall in love with her if it wasn´t for all the circumstances around. This all made him keep the distance still. Yes, he promised to Edward he would treat her nicely, but this was all. He wanted to make sure she was safe. But otherwise he hoped they would continue their own way of life. He loved spending long hours at work and then reading when he had some free time. But now when she was here, it was certain that he would have to change his lonely habits at least a little bit.

He could see her heartbeat changing and she was slowly waking up. She opened the eyes and touched her forehead. She sat on the bed and could see the male figure sitting on the chair. She frowned: "What are you…..?"

He stopped her: "sorry, but you weren´t home at 9pm so I headed to search for you…"

She looked at the watch: "Oh, I haven´t realised the time…..I apologise, I fell asleep…."

He said silently: "You could say you wanted to go to class, someone would drive you…."

She shook the head: "No, I didn´t plan to go, just Ray stopped by, I wanted to pack the things…."

She looked down at her fingers: "And I truly didn´t want to bother anyone…I understand that my presence in the house must be a burden to you all…" He sat down on the bed next to her:"Irene, look at me…" She did what he said and could see his flawless face close to her.

He suddenly smiled when he noticed her nervousness: "I think that you could have noticed that my family likes you….I think there is no one who would have anything against you….."

She nodded and though: "Except from you…." She didn´t dare to say this aloud.

He continued:"You are officially my wife now and everything is also yours now….I hope you will get used to living in such a big house…..I understand it may be a bit difficult…."

She smiled and he couldn´t help but thinking that he likes to see her smiling. He stood up: "Will you go with me or will you stay till tomorrow?" Irene was thinking, it was so tempting to say she would stay. On the other hand she knew about the promise she gave to Felix. She is supposed to live in his house. She nodded: "I will return back with you…Just need to come back tomorrow…. To pack the things…. That will take so long, I hate packing…" She could see his grin: "Would you like to see something?" She nodded and he began moving so fast, she couldn´t even say a word but laugh. She couldn´t stop, he was so funny.

Five minutes later she was standing in the room with all boxes on the ground. He stopped and clapped: "I believe you´re finished here….." She grinned: "Thanks a lot…this was a real help….." He took most of the boxes and she followed him with the two more that left there.

She couldn´t help it but she liked it. Luckily she didn´t have to do it. She followed him to the car and they drove to the house. They carried the boxes to their bedroom and he said: "you should go to bed now….are you having school tomorrow?"

"Yes, from 8 a.m. I believe Edward is in the class too….." Carlisle nodded: "Great, I think you should really try to sleep. It´s almost midnight and you´re getting up early, Edward will drive you in the morning and we will meet during the lunch break ok?"

She had no idea why he wants to meet when he doesn´t eat, but nodded: "Alright….good night...and thank you for the packing today…." He smiled: „ You´re welcome, but it was really nothing….." He watched her, he remembered about seeing her laughing. He reminded enjoying this. He smiled at the thought: "Good night, Irene…" and he disappeared in the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

On monday morning she was woken up by the loud scream of Edward: "Wake up sis,,,,,your fave class is waiting…" Irene put the pillow on her head: „ I don´t care, you go and I will come later…"

He grinned because he knew about her low despise for sociology: "Why don´t you want to see the professor? She is always so nice…"

She refused: " Then go and see her for me….."

He entered the room: "Come on, you know the absence rule…"

She opened the eyes, he was right. She could have only two absences per term and she was already missing once. Meanwhile Edward came closer and when she didn´t want to get up, he tried to tickle her. She laughed and he stopped doing that.

He pulled away the blanket: "Come on, six more classes and you´re done with her….." She opened her eyes and he threw the pillow gently back to her: "You´ve got five minutes, Cullen….then I am leaving….."

She was a bit surprised about the way he called her but then she realised that he was right. It was now her new surname. She was just worried she would have to announce her new surname also to her favorite professor. She was never free of comments. Irene was worried she wouldn´t miss one even this time. Yet after the discussion few weeks ago when she allowed to disagree with professor´s opinion about marriage. How could she know that she would be married within two weeks? She has to come up with a believable explanation.

She was downstairs exactly in eight minutes. She managed to drink the coffee and held a cake in her hand. Edward watched the clock and commented: "You´re few minutes late, but I forgive you for the first time….."

She frowned: "Oh, how kind of you….."

He grinned: " Alice went ahead, she will keep us good places…."

Irene replied: "As far as I am concerned, the farther away from the teacher, the better….." "are you afraid of her?"

"No, I am not …, why?"

He grinned: "Well, because you will have to tell her about your change of surname so she could grade you properly…."

Irene sat deeper in the car seat. Edward was right. The named one nudged her gently: "Come on, it´s gonna be fun, you´d better prepare some wonderful story how my dad persuaded you to marry him at Vegas…."

She watched him: "which is actually very easy, isn´t it?" He winked: "Irene, you have no idea but we´re so good at making up believable stories, you´ ll get used to it….." They got in the traffic jam and Edward looked at the watch:"Shit, we´re gonna be a bit late….."

She asked: " Can´t you go other way?" "No, not really….there´s no other way…"

"How long do you think this will take?" "We´ll be about 10 minutes late…..not more…maybe less….." "Okay….."

They entered the class room just five minutes after the beginning of the sociology class. Professor was sitting at her table writing attendance. Irene apologised and wanted to disappear next to Alice. But Edward touched her arm and made her to stay. She couldn´t run away even if she wanted.

Professor asked: "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Jones….."

She said her former surname. Edward added: "Actually, it´s Mrs. Cullen…."

Professor watched him: "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

Edward repeated: " That her new surname is Cullen….."

He could see how the rest of the class suddenly paid attention and Alice smiled. Professor watched Irene blush and Edward watching her with amusement. She smirked:

"So our lady who is opposed to marriage said yes? How come? And who is the right one? You, Edward?" she pointed at him. Irene was already red in the face. She wanted to kick Edward in his ass as soon as possible.

He replied: "No, it´s not me…we´re just friends….another member of our family…" Professor sounded interested and didn´t want to let the topic go. She remembered how passionately Irene opposed the idea of marriage. She checked her hand and could see a beautiful diamond ring. She watched her left hand: "Amazing ring….well congratulations…."

They went to sit down and she took the book and hit Edward on the head with it. Everyone laughed and professor added: "I would still love to know what your husband had to do to make you say yes, last time it looked you´d rather throw any man out of the window rather than marrying him…..so I am wondering what he exceptional he had to do to persuade you…"

Edward decided to revenge for the book a little bit: "Well, our dad can be very charmant….." Professor gasped: "Wait, your dad? You mean dr. Cullen from the local hospital?" He nodded with smile and could hear her mind thinking. She knew him and had to admit that dr. Cullen was really very sexy man.

Irene wanted nothing more than punch Edward in his nose and make him stop. But Edward continued to be her spokesman: "As I said, he can be very persuasive and when you are in love, you ´d do anything for the person you love….so I believe that the weekend trip to Vegas was an ideal way of dealing with a small wedding instead of big planning. I am sure he had no trouble to persuade her…. Just the situation itself must have been amazing. Would you refuse such offer?"

The teacher blushed and Edward knew he hit the point. The teacher adored his father too.

She replied back : "You´re right Edward, sometimes in your life you do things you feel right…..Well, congratulations to Irene and your husband and let´s get back to our plan."

Then she looked in her notes: "What are we supposed to talk about today? The roles we play in the society….."

Irene was sitting and taking notes. She was so furious at Edward, she couldn´t even look at him. He made her a complete fool in front of the whole class. Edward was listening to the thoughts of the class. The guys adored Irene for getting an older man twice as old as her and the girls envied her the Carlisle´s money.

After the class was over, she took the books and headed out of the class. She didn´t want to be in the attention of anyone. She wanted to disappear. She headed outside the building to get to the next one where her history class was taking place.

Rosalie joined her: "morning, Irene, how are you?.." "It´s great morning…..actually it couldn´t be better…..well it could be if your stupid silly incredible brother wasn´t telling the news about the wedding to everyone….the best to the teacher I don´t like….."

She stopped walking and at the moment Edward was standing next to her. She wanted to hit him but he caught her one hand, she took her other and hit him to the chest. At the same moment he was laughing when she began jumping and touching her hand. Edward couldn´t stop laughing: "Irene, you forgot one important detail…." She hissed: "Stupid, idiotic vampire…" Then she blowed to the hand: "I am gonna have a bruise because of you…."

He laughed: „ So then dad will know what a clumsy person he married….." She decided to argue: "Well, I suppose I am lucky I didn´t have to marry you….I couldn´t stand you making instant jokes on me since the morning…."

He teased her: "Well, then you are lucky, because if you were mine, I wouldn´t put my hands away from you, baby…." She watched him and replied: "You´re disgusting…"

Alice and Rosalie joined him in laughter and Irene walked away to her class. Rosalie followed her to the class: "Irene, wait….." Irene stopped when she sat down on the chair. Rosalie sat next to her and she could see that Irene laid her hands on the table and gave the head on the hand.

She couldn´t help but caressed her. Edward was playing with her and she knew that Irene was really sad because of it all: "Don´t worry, Edward was really joking…he didn´t mean it, he loves to tease…..with his ability as mind reader….." Irene nodded: "I can understand but still, everything is too hard to get used to." Rosalie hugged her: "Come on, everything is going to be fine, you´ll see…you´ll learn to live with dad I mean Carlisle…he is a very caring person….sorry….I know it´s awkward when we all call him dad and he is your husband."

Irene didn´t reply. Rosalie was right. It was a very complicated situation. Irene was holding her hand. It hurt. Why didn´t she think first? Why did she have to hit a vampire? She couldn´t win no matter how hard she tried. Luckily it was the other hand than last time. The history class passed really quickly. They were just taking notes and Irene didn´t have time to concentrate on anything else. She was glad she can rest from being with the Cullen family. History was a welcome distraction. She reminded that she would need to work on her thesis in the afternoon.

She hoped she would be able to work on it in her bedroom. She knew Edward and Alice have classes in the afternoon. The professor dismissed the class and Irene went out of the class. Rosalie followed her and the first person Irene saw was Edward.

He came closer: " Look, I want to apologise, it wasn´t fair, I know…I just….I had to tease you a little bit…." Irene waved the hand: "Don´t worry, I also apologise…I shouldn´t have hit you…sorry…." Rosalie took her hand: „ Is it better?"

She shook the head: "I am afraid not…..I will put some ice on it…..if your fridge contains some…" Alice smiled: "Sure, see you later guys…I am going to class….." Rosalie left too and Irene left alone with Edward: "Are we having lunch?" She watched him: „ You have lunch?..." He corrected himself: "Well, you eat and I watch…better?" She raised the thumb:

" Perfect….." He lead her to the cafeteria and she ordered a sandwich and coke. He had the coke too on the table and said: "Go, eat it and we will go, dad will be waiting for us…." Irene nodded: "I remember he said something like that…but he didn´t say anything more.." Edward grinned: "Because it´s gonna be surprise…."

After the meal Edward drove them to the auto saloon. They were walking past many cars and they could see Carlisle waiting at one table. He smiled when he saw them. He greeted them, kissed Irene on the cheek and lead her to the table. Edward remained standing behind the chair. Irene watched some papers that Carlisle was signing and didn´t say anything. She still couldn´t understand it. Was he buying a new car?"

The man suddenly turned towards her and said: "Well, your husband has just bought you a new car. He chose a Mercedes A 160." Irene just gasped: "You bought me a car?"

Carlisle nodded with smile when he saw the expression in her face: " Now you can go safe to your evening classes…" She nodded but she was still in shock. Then she smiled: "Thanks….."

The seller asked: „ Can we go to see it?" Carlisle stood up and offered a hand to Irene. She accepted it and followed him outside. The man handed her the keys: "So the black one here will be yours…would you like to try?"

She smiled and Carlisle opened her the door. She sat down and couldn´t help it. This was a very comfortable car. She was looking around the car when Carlisle kneeled down to her: "Do you like it?" She smiled: "it´s perfect, I like it, but you didn´t have to…."

He gave his fingers to her mouth: "Don´t worry, it won´t ruin me and it´s safer for your travel….so I don´t have to worry you got lost in the nearby woods." She only added: "Thank you…."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Irene was sitting in the car and couldn´t believe it. She got her own car, it was an amazing feeling.

She loved the car, it was exactly what she would choose herself.

She didn´t know how he could guess but he chose right. But she couldn´t admit it.

He asked: „ Would you like to try it?" She replied:"I haven´t driven for years…since high school…."

He gave the hand on her knee: "Don´t worry I will help you…." Then he stood up and sat on the other side of the car.

Edward smiled: "Well, love birds, I am coming back to class, see you in the afternoon….." Irene asked: "Can we take you there?"

He smiled: "NO problem, I will be there before you start…." She grinned: "I know….well, see you then…."

He waved and disappeared around the corner. She closed the door and Carlisle spurred her on starting: " So you remember what to do?"

She smiled: "Probably…."

She tried and succeeded, she drove on and when they were on the road, she said: "Thank you again, it´s a very nice car…."

He replied: "You don´t have to thank me…..everyone in the family owns a car…it´s quite far to school…..and when you go every night to class…." She nodded: "But still thanks…."

He smiled and looked at her. Every minute she seemed more comfortable and he wasn´t afraid to let her drive alone. They arrived home and he asked:"Are you having classes today?"

She shook the head: "No, tomorrow…but in the evening I am going to Ray´s, I love his dancing class….."

He stood there and replied after a moment: "Well, I am having the night shift tonight….what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"I would like to unpack everything we brought last night and I need to concentrate on my thesis. It´s due soon….."

He replied: "If you would need anything from the library, there are many useful books….What is your thesis about?"

She told him the topic and he smiled: "Well, I am sure, Jasper will be delighted…"

She smiled: "Why?"

"Because till now he was the only historical expert in the family….."

Irene smiled: " Great, I know who to ask for consultations….."

He smiled: "I am sure he will have even practical experience to your topic….." That made her smile:

"Really? That´s good to know….." He gave the hands in his pocket: "Great, then …..see you later, I will let you work…..and I won´t bother you…."

She nodded and wanted to pick her school bag, but she forgot about her hand and hissed. Carlisle turned around and asked:"What´s up? Is there anything wrong?" She hid her hand behind the back so he wouldn´t see anything. But too late.

She overtook the bag in other hand and waited for his reaction. He came closer and gently touched her hand: "Didn´t you have problems with the other one last week?" She grinned: "Well, change of sides….."

He was looking at it: "It´s not broken but you will have a bruise there for sure, it should remain in calm…." She nodded: "Okay….."

He watched her: "Are you sure you understand? No class today I am afraid….."

She stared at him: "What? No! You cannot mean that….I mean I will be fine…"

She protested. He took her hand again and checked it: "Give it two days and you will be fine again…." She frowned: "Fine…"

He asked:

"What happened?"

She shrugged: "Well, I punched Edward…."

He swallowed: "What did you do?"

She repeated: "I hit Edward….."

He watched her: "And why did you do that?"

"Because he was making silly jokes…"

He replied: "I believe you must be pretty clumsy girl…last week one accident, now another one…. Maybe we will have to hire you a bodyguard…."

He joked. She frowned: " You´re both the same..."

She turned around and headed to her room.

He didn´t follow her.

Before he was going to work, he knocked on the door. She was just surfing the internet and checking email.

He entered and: "Can I give you something for your hand?" She nodded and handed him the hand. He began applying the cream on different parts of her hand and she liked that. He was so gentle when doing that. It was very calming. She thought that it would be nice to have a massage from these fingers but she didn´t dare to say anything.

What was she thinking about? He bandaged the hand up and then said: "You´d better stop writing tonight…let it rest please…"

She nodded and he let her hand back on her knees. He stood up and wanted to leave: "Well, good night then…and see you tomorrow….." She nodded: "Have a calm shift…" He smiled and left the room.

Downstairs he met Esme and Rose: "Please check on her, don´t let her go to class tonight,,,,"

Rosalie asked:"Because of the hand?"

He nodded: "Unfortunately…."

Rose commented: " Alice said Edward was teasing her a lot…..it wasn´t nice…."

He was interested: "What did he say?"

"Alice claimed that he told her that if she had married him, he wouldn´t have left his hands away from her…..and ...yet ... he was the one who told her least favorite professor details about your wedding…."

Carlisle wondered: "Did he go crazy or what?"

On the other hand he had to smile about Irene´s courage. She knew that Edward couldn´t lose in a fight with her and she still hit him. She had to suppose that he would win anyway.

He took the bag and headed to his work.

Irene was sitting in her room looking tired. She didn´t have proper time to relax. She couldn´t even do the unpacking with the bandaged hand. Yes, it was the advantage to have the doctor at home but still, she hated his order about staying home tonight. She didn´t like it. She wanted to go to class. She wasn´t used to staying at home in the evenings. She missed classes some weeks ago and now she should again? Well, no….. she doesn´t like that. She came downstairs where Esme was already serving her the dinner: "Irene, sweetheart, I made the dinner for you….."

Irene smiled: " That´s so nice of you….but you didn´t have to….."

Esme replied: " Don´t worry, I like cooking and You´re the only one here who can appreciate it…."

"Well, that´s true…"

Rosalie joined them at the table: "Esme loves to cook, if she could, she would spoil us with rich meals I guess…."

Esme grinned: "Exactly….but now I can at least spoil our new sister…..if you don´t mind…."

Irene watched her: "No, of course not…..I love to be spoiled like this…..I don´t know that….."

Esme agreed: "Well, then I think I will start reading the cook books…." She left the room and headed to the library to find some good recipes.

Rosalie asked: "Are you going to class tonight?" Irene disagreed: "Well, I´d so much love to go…..but….." She grinned: "doctor´s orders?" "Unfortunately, but I think I am going anyway…." Rosalie protested:"But your hand…." Irene waved the hand: "You know the best that Ray focuses on legs…..you don´t have to use the hand at all….." "You´re right….." Irene looked at her with begging look: "Will you please be my alibi?" She laughed: "Sure, I will go shopping and you will go to class and we´ll meet later?" she whispered so that nobody would hear. Irene laughed: "So 5 minutes?" "Sure…" She went upstairs to give her things in a purse. She will buy water in the school cafeteria.

Rosalie stopped at the school gym and said: "See you in an hour…."

Irene agreed and disappeared in the school building. Meanwhile Carlisle was calling home to ask Edward for some information and mentioned a question about how his wife is. Edward said: "I haven´t seen her since the lunch break….."

Carlisle asked: "You want to say she´s not at home?"

He replied: "Wait a second…." He listened to a heartbeat in the house but he didn´t hear any: "I am afraid she´s not…"

Carlisle asked: "Could you please give me Alice?" "Sure…." Alice ran downstairs: " I am here, dad, is anything wrong?"

"You know what is wrong, don´t you?…" Alice wondered: "Yes, she went to class. And so what? And why couldn´t she go to class?"

Carlisle could feel how the anger was rising in him. The girl was incredible. He could hear Alice waiting on the phone: "Dad, don´t be too harsh to her…she is still young…"

"Alice, thank you, sweetie….have a nice evening…." And he hang up.

He couldn´t believe she didn´t listen to the advice. She can hurt the hand, why can´t she understand that? He went to dr. Brooks to overtake his shift for two hours. He agreed and Carlisle hang the doctor coat and sat down in his car and drove to her school. He could see Rosalie´s car in front of the building too. She knew they were both in trouble.

He got out of the car and sat down next to her: "Good evening, Rosalie…."

Rose frowned: "Good evening, dad…."

„I begged you for something…."

She replied: "I know I promised it to you…..but she was so sad, and she has only something with her one hand…..and we don´t use hands too much…"

"And can you make nothing will happen? She is pretty clumsy concerning the injuries she had just in the previous two weeks? Do you think I want her family to come here and complain what we are doing with their protégé?"

Rosalie looked down: "No,….certainly not…."

He checked the watch and said: "Go home, I will drive her, we need to talk anyway…."

She nodded and drove the car home. He headed to the gym. The door was open and he was looking inside. They were doing some pretty hard choreography. IRene was one of the few girls who got it right and did exactly what the guy was doing. He watched her and had to admit that she was really good at it. Maybe Rosalie was right, they concentrated mostly on choreography without using hands too much.

They began jumping at the end of the song but suddenly she fell down. She fell on the bandaged hand and shouted: "Shit…."

Ray stopped the dance and ran to her: "Are you alright?"

She frowned: "No, but I think I´m gonna stop now…I have enough"

"Go home, shall I accompany you to the dorm after class?"

She refused: " No, no, I don´t live there anymore…and I have someone to drive me…."

He touched her shoulder: "good…take care….and let me know how you are…"

She agreed: "I will write you on Facebook…"

He just smiled and continued the class. She took the bag with things and was on the way outside of the gym. She came out of the class and was about to close the door. She hated when people came to watch the class. She turned and was standing in front of her new husband watching her with unreadable expression. He said: "I thought we talked about this…"

she shrugged: "Well, I didn´t use the hand….."

He frowned: "I have really noticed that…"

She looked at him: "Okay, I tried…I really did…I turned around too fast and I slipped…..things happen….."

He replied with strict tone: "But things wouldn´t have happened if you had listened to what I said…"

She looked him in the eyes: "Look, Carlisle, I don´t know what to tell you, okay, I went to class….but it was my responsibility…..I will be the one who will have problems with my hand….not you….. I am already an adult if you haven´t noticed sofar…."

He looked at her with the angry face and he gently touched her shoulder and lead her aside: "Look, young lady, I know you were used to doing what you wanted….but I don´t want your large family to come to make me responsible for not taking care of you…and believe me some of your family members are just waiting for the occasion to get rid of me…"

She didn´t know he also considered this as a reason.

But still he had no right to shout at her.

She tried to defend: "I don´t believe they would care if I fell down in a Zumba class, they had never cared before…." He shouted at her:

"You still don´t get it, do you?"

"Get what?

" „You could at least think a bit not only at yourself…it´s not just you who´s involved…."

"How do you mean that?"

"If they come and I am sure they will come, they will do everything just to get rid of my family… do you think I am not very much aware of this?... and if you do things just against our agreements…and act on your own, you can be sure they will be here very soon…"

She remained silent and he said: "I would like to remind you that we are married…..and we should try to respect each other….with all our good and bad characteristics….but I won´t stand if you´re fooling me…"

"I am not…..f….."

She tried to protest but he didn´t let her: "I am not requesting too much from you…but I won´t let you hurt yourself and I hate lies….

I really do…. So I would like to ask you to refrain from doing that…..or making anyone of my family to participate in this…"

She looked down and said no word anymore... She couldn´t...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here...

I would like to thank my new Beta friend HermioneMusicPiano for checking and correcting my mistakes :-)))) (and also for being incredibly fast)

so I hope you will have an undisturbed reading :-)))

enjoy and have a nice day...

* * *

Ch 14

She was watching his reaction and he was definitely very angry. He must have seen her fall in the gym. She was concentrating so hard that she didn´t realise the wrong step and fell down. It hurt so much but she didn´t dare to say anything in front of him. He felt he said enough and she decided to disappear out of his sight for a moment: "I think I will go to change the clothes…."

He remained silent, so she took it as yes. He waited patiently until she dressed and then she followed him into the car. She was looking around and he noticed: "Don´t worry, Rosalie is already at home…"

Irene looked sad. She hoped Rosalie wasn't troubled because of her. He wanted to drive but then sighed. He was looking to the future thinking. Again he got the feeling that this whole marriage thing would be one big trouble which will end up badly for the whole coven. He hoped they would be able to get on in a civilised way, but she was too young to be capable of this.

She didn´t dare to look at him. She was rather holding her hand and praying she wouldn't do any bad movements with it. She focused on keeping the tongue silent. She didn´t want to let him know about the pain. The less he knows, the better.

Suddenly she felt sorry. She realised this wasn´t a good idea. She really should have stayed at home. But it was too late. She had messed this up. She behaved like a small child wanting her favorite toy…..

After a minute he drove on but followed a completely different direction.

She asked: " Where are we going?"

He took few seconds to concentrate. He didn´t want to sound angry. He took Alice´s advice about his behavior to Irene. Alice was right, she was just too young.

He replied: "What do you think?... I can see the way you´re touching your hand…. After the years of practice I believe I can recognise this behavior…."

She shrugged: "„ I believe you´re right….." He watched her with surprise.

She didn´t protest, didn´t fight, she just accepted it. The car stopped and he held her door open. Then he locked it and asked: "I expect the nurse will ask about the insurance thing….."

She replied: "My dad always managed this…..I mean….my adoptive dad…."

"Okay, I will write it on my account…. We will have to solve these things too…"

She didn´t reply and he held her the door and lead her directly to his examination room.

The nurse looked up: "Doctor Cullen, you´re already back?"

He smiled: "Just for few minutes….. My wife got injured and I need to check her hand…I will be taking her home afterwards….….Is the X-ray room free?"

She nodded: "Sure…." He could see the surprise in her face when he said the word wife. She asked:

"Can you tell me your date of birth so that I can find your file, Mrs. Cullen?" Before Irene could reply, he said: "Don´t worry Carrie, I will take care of this….." She nodded and left.

He opened the computer and wrote down her name in the computer. He scanned her hospital file properly and chuckled: "„ Well, why does it surprise me?"

She frowned: "I understand you are angry, but do you have to laugh at me?"

"I am not laughing at you…..just thirty visits in three years in the ER department…..that´s quite interesting number…"

She frowned again: "Luckily I haven´t met you more than once…"

He disagreed: "You´re wrong…I was an intern when you were here two years ago…..I was stitching your hand…. I realised it a moment ago when I read quickly through your file…"

She replied: "Well, luckily I don´t remember the details…."

He moved away from the computer and grabbed for her hand in his. She hissed at the same moment and wanted to move the hand back. But he didn´t let her. She almost screamed when he tried to turn the wrist around.

She watched him as he was checking the hand: " Are you trying to punish me?"

He looked at her: "Why do you think so?"

"You´re causing me pain…..it hurts …."

He apologised: " I am sorry, but I needed to see it…..I think it´s not broken…I will just send you to the X-ray."

He handed her the paper and told her where to go. He arranged that she would be taken in immediately.

Meanwhile he was sitting in the office waiting for her. If only she had listened to his advice, she could have been spared this. He was angry at her at for the first few minutes but then he felt sorry. He shouldn´t have been so strict to her, he could see she must have been in pain.

Therefore he prepared a pile for her. Fifteen minutes later she knocked on his door. He went to open and she entered the room. She handed him the folder and he asked: "Is it getting better?"

She just replied: "I don´t think so..."

He checked the papers and said: "You were lucky, it´s not broken….but….it will hurt for few days…."

She was curious: "How long?"

"Three to four days…"

She sighed and he added: "And concerning the information that seems interesting for you….no class for the whole week….and I mean it as the doctor's orders….."

She didn´t dare to protest but she felt so depressed because of this. He gave her the pill to drink to lower the pain and then massaged the cream in her hand again. When he finished, he bandaged it and she was surprised by his gentle touch again. She wouldn´t believe it was the same man who screamed at her in front of the gym. He was so tender with the touch and she almost enjoyed it.

He finished and watched her reaction. She didn´t say a word though. But inside she was still shocked. She liked this other side of him. At one second she thought how it would be if he behaved this way to her also in the reality as well.

But then she waved off the thought. "He will never treat you this way…..you fool, he hates you and despises the family you come from…. Don´t expect too much from him…they said it´s just business..."

she thought. On the other hand, she liked how the Cullens behaved with their partners. All of them cherished and adored their second halves.

He wrote down everything onto the PC and added: "Come, I will take you home, I need to return come back later….."

She asked: "Will you have problems because of me?"

For the first time he smiled lightly at her: "No, don´t worry, the other doctor promised to replace me for a few hours…..and monday night is usually a calm shift…."

She didn´t reply but followed him to the car. He stopped at the house and looked at her: "Please be careful tomorrow….no more fights with Edward….."

She shrugged: "Well, he provoked me…."

"I know…..just don´t take him too seriously…."

"I promise, I will try…..good night….." He replied and she went to the house.

She could see Rosalie in the armchair. As soon as she saw Irene, she ran to her: "Irene, where have you been? I was about to call the police…."

Irene smiled: "Rose, I would like to apologise…I shouldn´t have talked to you about my plan…..I should have stayed at home….."

Rosalie hugged her: "Come on, it was our plan…..don´t worry…"

Irene shrugged: "It was wrong…."

She watched her: "Did he shout at you?"

"Well, to be honest, he wasn´t the nicest…"

Esme came closer: "Irene, you need to understand that it is not easy for him either….Carlisle is very old fashioned, and he feels responsible for you….."

Irene replied: "I can understand…but even my parents weren´t that much protective and controlling….. I don´t know this….."

Edward walked in the room: "You shouldn´t be saying this to us…you should tell your husband…..otherwise you won´t move from the point…."

Irene didn´t know what to reply. These is family discussions were something she had never experienced.

She took the bag in the other hand and apologised: "Would you mind if I head right in the shower and to the bed?"

Edward asked: "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Just one...modern history... but I wanted to head to the library after the class…but since I am not able to type…"

She pointed at her hand.

Edward teased her: "You may write in on the paper with your right hand and ask dad to rewrite it for you….."

She frowned: "You´re funny, again, Edward…can´t you stop it?"

He grinned: "I meant it well…he would be glad if you asked him….I am sure…"

"I am sure he will be happy when he is as far from me as possible….."

Esme entered their discussion: "Sweetie, don´t be too hard on him….He is a good man…you just have to find the way how to behave with to each other…but I believe that you will get it soon."

Irene just smiled at her. She didn´t know what to reply.

She entered the bedroom and was glad to be alone for a moment. Her second day in the Cullen house: and again a disaster. She hoped this would improve soon. She didn´t want them to think badly of her.

She had to admit, that she likes Carlisle´s family.

If only she could say this about him. She liked his touch, that was true, but she didn´t know how to handle the relationship with him.

She hoped that the following days would give her some hint.


	15. Chapter 15

When she woke up, it was already morning. She must have been really exhausted from last night. She could feel pain in her hand. It was bandaged and she hoped it would be better in few days. How could she be so stupid and hit a vampire. She must have gone crazy.

She checked the watch and she should have already been up. The class won´t wait. She knew that Edward, Alice were at school since the morning. She was kind of glad that she will be finally alone for a moment. Not that she would mind their company, just Edward´s teasing and girls´sympathetic and advising looks were sometimes too hard to bear.

After the shower she headed downstairs to take something to eat. Esme was already giving her the plate with breakfast on the table. Irene smiled and sat down to the table. Esme watched her hand with worries: " Will you be able to drive?" Irene thought for a second: " I hope so….."

Esme doubted her words: " Don´t you want me to drive you? I could run back…." Irene refused: " It´s so nice of you but I can really make it. It just hurts sometimes…but it´s getting better…."

Esme replied: " give it a few days….."

She just nodded, finished the breakfast and wanted to leave: " Thanks for an amazing breakfast…."

"Not at all, honey….."

Irene took her school bag and disappeared into the garage. She drove slowly to school. Yes, she had problems to drive ,but she didn´t want to bother anyone. Luckily it wasn´t too far. In ten minutes she was parking at college.

She was sitting in the modern history class listening to the teacher explaining some problem. She didn´t seem to pay too much attention to him. Her mind was occupied with something else. She was thinking about the previous night. The whole situation was one big incredible mess. She had to admit Carlisle was right. They were supposed to behave in civilised way. But she screw it up again. She could kind of understand his worries when he learned that she went to class even though he wanted her to stay at home. She could have spared all the pain and his remorse too. She knew he had the right to be angry. She kind of understood his worries. It was bad to go to class though. Yes, she could understand him, it was selfish of her.

After the lesson she headed to the library to take notes and to finish the thesis. She planned to add about 5-10 more pages and she wanted to hand it in, in a few weeks. She wanted to get away with it as soon as possible to begin studying for the finals. She began reading and when she looked up, it was almost two pm. She realised she was hungry. She wanted to give all her stuff to the bag when she could see a box in the bag. She opened it and saw the chicken toast in it and a small candy bar. She smiled first. Esme is definitely a treasure. Not even her own mum made her a snack every day. She was used to buying food at school cafeteria.

Suddenly her phone rang and she looked at the display. He face lightened: " Dad?...nice to hear from you…"

He replied: " Good afternoon sweetie, how are you?..."

She left the library with the sandwich in her hand and cellphone in the other one. She sat down on the bench in front of the college and leaned against it: " Dad…..I am…well….fine…yes, I am fine…."

He paused: " Baby girl, tell me, does he treat you badly?"

She shrugged: " Well…badly? No…..just…we don´t get on very friendly…but he didn´t do anything wrong….it´s me who does mistakes….." She could head that sadness in his voice: " I know, baby…I wish I could help you somehow…"

"Dad, don´t blame yourself…it was inevitable…none of us could fight that…"

"If only I …"

She stopped him: " Dad…leave it…..we´re married now and it cannot be changed….we both just have to learn to get on with each other…"

He nodded: " Just, please….try to communicate..I know you were never open with people…..but you need to communicate… that´s the basics for the relationship….. you don´t have to love each other first but if you talk together….you´ll learn about the other´s needs and wishes."

She smiled: " You´re right dad…..I just need to figure…how….he´s so distant…. he thinks I am an irresponsible teenager…I know I did few mistakes but…"

She sobbed and he wanted to be with her to calm her. He asked: " Irene dear….will you come to visit? Your mum called that she would come to see you…so I suggested a common lunch on saturday….."

She smiled: " that would be great…saturday is fine…."

He asked: " Tell your husband he is welcome to come too…." She remained silent and her father replied: " Take this invitation as a chance to talk to him….if it doesn´t help….I will talk to him during the lunch, no one will treat you badly…."

Irene smiled: " That´s not right, he does nothing bad to me…we´re just….complete strangers, nothing in common….."

He repeated: " Try to talk to him, you´ll see that these worries might be just presumptions…you´ll never know until you talk together..….."

"You may be right dad…I will try…."

He apologised: " Irene, sweetie, I need to go….. see you on saturday….your mum should be here at 11 am so you will both be welcome…..bye"

She nodded: " Great, can´t wait to see you both…." Then he hung up.

Irene checked the watch and wanted to return home. She should attempt to rewrite her notes from the library on her laptop. She arrived home as fast as she could and headed to her bedroom. She wanted to rewrite the notes she took in the library. But as she began typing, she wasn´t able to use her hand too much.

She said with anger in her voice: "I hate this fucking hand….." and closed down the laptop. She didn´t want to type just with one hand and therefore she decided to continue with her book research. She remembered Carlisle talking about the library here on this floor.

She decided to see if she finds some useful book. She came out of the bedroom and headed to his study. She hoped the room would be empty. She hasn´t met anyone in the house and she hoped that everyone would go hunting. She knocked silently on the door and was surprised when she heard her husband´s voice: " Come in…." She almost jumped back with the sound of his voice but she knew cannot leave now.

She came in and saw him sitting in the big armchair correcting something in his hand. She said in a shy voice: " hi…."

He smiled: " Good afternoon, Irene, can I help you?"

She shook the head: " No, I just wanted to see if I can find some useful book for my thesis…."

He pointed at the large shelves and she disappeared between them. He was watching her as she walked around him.

She began watching the names of the books when she heard him asking: " How is the hand?..."

She replied: " Well, could be better but I am fine….."

He smiled: " Great …I will put a cream on it tonight again… before you go to bed…"

She nodded and searched through the shelves again. She hoped the conversation was over and continued in her search. They were both silent and she found one book and before she opened it, the words slipped her mouth: " what are you doing? Working?"

He looked up again and she could see the sign of smile in his voice: " Oh, no, I am free for the rest of the day, I had a double shift…, I am just checking Emmett´s paper for biology class…."

" I see…..I won´t disturb you then…."

She returned back to her book. He suddenly stood up and decided to go to her. He leaned against the shelf right in front of her and asked: " Irene, I know you must have problems with the hand…I saw the X-ray, it hurts a lot, doesn´t it?"

She protested: " No, it´s fine…I mean it will be…."

He came closer: "You don´t have pretend…"

She watched him with doubts. He never came to talk to her before. He gave the hands to the pockets: " Look, I wanted to offer…..if you need help with anything….just let me know….even if it was just retyping your notes…..I will be glad to help….."

She stared at him: " You would like to help me?"

He smiled for the first time: " Yes…I believe we could start with this...so if you need something…..just tell me…."

" I don´t want to bother you…"

He watched her nervousness and reassured her: " You don´t bother me…I am free now…..and for the rest of the afternoon I have nothing to do…."

She looked at her book, then back to him and back to the book again. He patiently waited until she sorted her thoughts. She looked surprised and he knew this was something brand new for her.

Irene knew that this was the chance to talk. Edward and her dad were both right. It´s necessary to communicate and this could be the right chance. After a few minutes she looked at him: " Actually, it would be nice if you could help me with the notes….I really can´t type it, the hand hurt when I was trying…so if it doesn´t bother you….."

At the same moment he gave his finger to her lips. She was silent at the same second his finger touched her lips and he smiled: " Come, we´ll try how far we can get….."

He opened her the door and she followed him to their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

He entered the room and could see papers all around the bed, with the laptop in the middle of the papers, with notes. He smiled when he remembered about his studies when she apologised: "I am sorry for the mess, I was just …. Too occupied with my thesis…."  
"No problem….I know this from my own studies….." He went to sit down on the edge of the bed and asked: „ What can I start with?" She grabbed the paper that was on the opposite side of the bed and showed him the handwriting. She asked: "May I read it aloud? I am afraid my handwriting is sometimes illegible."  
He grinned: " you haven´t seen my colleagues´ handwriting…."  
"Well, one can´t read what the doctors wrote unless they typed it…"  
He chuckled: "I guess I am the exception…"  
"great….at least somebody….."  
He pointed at the computer: "Which file is it?" She pointed at the document in the folder named thesis.  
He opened it and smiled: "Let´s start then….." She nodded and began reading what she wrote down in the morning. She could see his fingers running in a very fast speed. She almost had to use the force to distract herself from watching his hands. Her eyes kept coming back to his long fingers. It wasn´t too long until they finished.  
She gasped: "Wow, that was fast… thanks a lot…."  
He gave her the laptop back: "It should be without mistakes just read it…sometimes the letters exchange so easily."  
She nodded: "Sure, I will read it…. I still have to come up with the ending and read through it….. I hope I will be able to type soon again. The due date is in three weeks."  
He watched her injured hand: "Don´t worry, your hand is gonna be fine within a week. Maybe just a few days….."  
She didn´t say anything when he concentrated on her injury: "Since we're talking about that, we´ll také care of your hand now…..wait here…."  
She began collecting the papers when he appeared in the door with his medical stuff.  
She moved out of the bed and headed to the table with the chairs they had next to the window. She sat down and he moved away the bandage to check her hand. Then again he began applying the cream. His fingers were so cold but she seemed to enjoy his touch. She had to admit that she got used to it and she didn´t mind the cold hands. When he finished she felt slight disappointment it couldn´t last longer. He asked: "Are you in pain?" She just shook the head. She knew that the words would reveal her.  
He left the room to wash the hands and when he returned back to the room, she was sitting on the bed again reading through the material on her laptop. She necessarily needed some distraction. He entered the room and asked: "Is it alright?"  
She nodded: "Absolutely….thank you….."  
He smiled: "Anytime….if you need something….just say….." He wanted to learn more about her and therefore decided to talk to her:  
"Actually, what is your study major?"  
"Social sciences….."  
"What would you like to do after school?"  
"Truly, recently, I hoped to go to graduate school…."  
"Do the last week events make the difference in your study plans?"  
Irene shrugged: "I don´t know…. I mean…..my family….they told me to do what you say….so….I truly have no idea…."  
He was watching her as she was holding her hands on the laptop. She didn´t dare to say anything more. He was kind of shocked by her statement. He didn´t know what they told her about him but one thing was certain. They didn´t tell her many positive things about him. Apparently not.  
He had no idea why he should prevent her from education. He would never be able to do that. She was his wife, not his prisoner. He gently said: "Irene…." She didn´t look up and he touched her hand gently: " Irene…. I may have become the husband you didn´t care for but you´re not my prisoner…..you can do whatever you wish and if you feel like studying ….I am glad you´re interested in education….."  
She watched him surprised and he smiled: "And one more thing…..before it becomes an issue….. money is not a problem in this family…."  
She shook the head: "No, no… I don´t want to bother you with that….I have some money spared on the account from my father… and I am sure he would pay…..the rest of the tuition…" He gave his finger on her mouth again: "Irene…."  
She stopped talking again and he opposed: "You would offend me with asking your father to do this….. I would like to remind you that by marrying you I agreed to take care of you…."  
"But the graduation school is pretty expensive…"  
He caressed her arm which caused her the goose bumps: "you might have noticed that we don´t care about money…. We have more than we can spend…"  
She shrugged: "It´s your money….."  
He smiled at her, he noticed she had problems to look in his eyes: "But you, my dear wife, are now a part of this family….you´re also a Cullen now..….."  
She was silent again. In her head she saw the picture of Felix telling her not to take this too deep. It is just a matter of time.  
She looked down again. He noticed her silence and continued: "I already contacted the bank, they will want you to come there to sign the new credit card…."  
"I don´t want it…I don´t want to be a gold-digger…"  
He held her hand in his: "Come on…..Irene,….we both know you´re not…."  
She looked away: "How should I know? You regard me as an irresponsible teenager anyway….."  
He watched her reaction and wanted to calm her: "Irene, you´re mistaken …That´s not true…..Yes, I was acting a bit weird last night…. I was worried about you…..and when I saw you falling down in the gym….I was a bit angry that you didn´t do what I advised…Perhaps I am used to patients listening to what I say…"  
She noticed him still holding her hand in his and continued: "I know that I am young in comparison to you…but you should know I never had to ask for anything, I was always used to taking care of myself. I am not used to obeying to someone. My parents were more like friends than parents to me. They always advised but let me do the decision alone with all the consequences….of course when I was in the last year of high school. In the college I was more independent. They didn´t invade my privacy and criticize my choices that much. This can be the reason I am not too good at listening to someone,…I never did that before…"  
He smiled: "But you were certainly in some relationships such as friendship or love..., weren´t you….marriage is the same thing…"  
She whispered softly: "I wish I had such experience…." She hoped he wouldn´t hear but then she realised that his special hearing would get everything.  
That surprised him. He already knew she wasn´t experienced in kissing but it looked she was never involved in any deep friendship. Now when she told him a lot about her, he could understand her view. He could suddenly understand why she went to class last night. She was used to having responsibility for herself. Until the marriage she was the one who always made the decisions.  
He was certain that she might have problems with this in the marriage. He couldn´t help it but felt a bit sorry about her. She was so young, innocent and she had to participate in some kind of barter among the vampire coven. No, this wasn´t fair.  
He realised he was still sitting next to her gently holding her hand. He was paying more attention to their interwoven fingers and could see Irene looking in front of herself. He let her hand go and smiled at her: "Don´t worry…..we will try to deal with this….. we both need to get used to each other…. I hope you will be able to trust me after some time….maybe we could start with the friendship…"  
He smiled and was watching her a bit impatient. "Alright….we´ll try…." She smiled and he added: "If there is anything….I mean really anything….. I could help you…..concerning school, family or just talking to someone…just let me know…..I will be glad to be here for you…"  
She blushed: "Thanks a lot…"  
He asked: "What would you say if we went to some hiking trip or picnic at the weekend?"  
She was staring at him surprised: "You want to spend time with me? "  
He chuckled light to her surprise: "Well, I don´t know what intentions you have with our marriage…but…. I don´t want us just to be two complete strangers next to each other…Will you give us the chance?"  
She noticed he was watching her with expectations in his voice.  
After a minute she nodded and said: "I hope you don´t mind…..but my mother is coming to town on Saturday…she will stay at my dad´s place…..and they both invited me…. well us…but I understand if you don´t want to go….."  
She could see his smile in a second: "I think that´s great opportunity…."  
"Ok, I will call them that we will come….both of us…."  
He checked the watch: "it´s seven…I am sure Esme has prepared you the dinner….."  
She nodded: "Ok, thanks…"  
She wanted to turn off the laptop and disappear before she says something wrong. This all was going too easily….She clicked the turn off button and the laptop suddenly broke… She stared at the black screen: "Oh no…" she screamed.  
Carlisle was already on his way to leave but he turned and asked: "Do you have the thesis saved?"  
"I have sent it to my email when we finished….."  
He asked: "May I borrow this?"  
She nodded and he said: "Have the dinner….I will take this to my work….and will look at it during the night….."  
"Thanks…again…."  
He only smiled and held her the door to get down to the dining room.  
Esme was already serving her the spaghetti with some delicious sauce.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Irene finished the dinner, helped Esme with the washing up and then ran upstairs. She could see Carlisle heading out to work. She read about his night shift from the paper on the fridge. They had various schedules there so that everyone knew when all of them were available. The last paper was there waiting for her to fill out. Before going upstairs, she was looking at his shift schedules. She had to admit that her new husband was a real workaholic. But she could see he loved his work. It was great that everyone of them had something that fulfilled them. She was thinking of how easily they accepted her in their life. All of them were so nice to her, treating her like the family member. Now maybe things will become even better with her husband.

She was walking upstairs and could see that he was coming out of his study where he spent most of the time.

He looked up: "How was the dinner?"

She smiled: "Great, Esme is a wonderful cook….. shame none of you eat…I would cook too….."

He smiled back: "Don´t worry…..have a nice evening…"

"You too, have a calm shift…."

He caressed her shoulder and, with his bag in his hand, he disappeared downstairs. She headed to her room hoping to be able to sleep. Her hand had begun hurting again. So she decided to close down all school stuff and go to bed.

In the morning she opened her eyes and it was silent everywhere. She couldn't hear anyone talking. Maybe they went out hunting. She suddenly felt the scent in the room that seemed familiar. Yes, it must have been her husband´s scent. What was he doing in this bedroom. Wait, it is actually his room too. He has every right to enter. She wanted to stretch her hands but when she moved her left hand, she felt a weird obstacle there. She turned to the side to see properly and there was a big box that wasn´t there when she went to bed. She opened up the paper and stared. He bought her a new laptop? What? She just stared, saying nothing. On the box she found a message – I hope it brings you good luck with the exams and the future .. –

She read the note impatiently and couldn´t help but smile. That was a very unexpected gift. Yes, the laptop broke down but this was not a reason to buy her a new one. And she had to admitt he had a really good choice. She couldn´t help but smile when she reminded of their talk from the previous night. He wanted to begin with the friendship, does that also mean he wants more? She knew that when he didn´t shout at her, he was pretty nice to talk to. And the blond hair suited him perfectly. He seemed really handsome. Irene just didn´t know how to behave with him. Maybe it will be better not to think about that and see how things develop. They might be together one day as a real husband and wife.

Then she thought about the things Felix claimed. They are not meant to be together. This is just for business. If only she knew what plans they had with her and this idea of marriage. It made her a bit sad. Matter of time. How long is that? Who knows…. She just hoped they wouldn´t do any harm to him or the family. She wouldn´t be able to live with the remorse if anything happened.

She unpacked the pc and prepared everything for the class. Edward was already standing downstairs when he noticed her walking down: "Would you like to go with me today?"

She smiled: "That would be nice, thanks…"

He took her bag and she followed him to the car.

He asked: "How is the hand?"

Irene shrugged: "Better, now…. I am just nervous…."

He wondered: "Why?"

"Cause I am used to going to class every evening and now I can´t do anything…"

He grinned: "I would say you feeling nervous is a different reason…."

"Which is?"

He teased her: "I would say you´re nervous from your husband´s presence…"

She looked down: "I am not, I know he is not very happy about the marriage thing…."

He watched her and put his hand on her shoulder: "Give him some time….he has to get used to the fact of being married…..I am sure he will like you as much as we all do… he just needs time…"

She nodded: "I hope you are right…I don´t want to be stuck in marriage with someone who cannot stand me….."

Edward supported her: "I am sure he doesn´t feel that way, but it is harder for him than for all of us…."

She nodded: "If only you were right…."

He grinned: "I am the mind reader…don´t forget….."

She looked at him with interest in her voice: "You can hear what I think?"

He shook the head: "With all people yes, but with you….No… you have some form of an absolute shield, you block all powers….I can´t hear your mind, Alice can´t see you in her visions and when you are close, her visions stop….."

She watched him with surprise, she had no idea about this: "Really? I had no idea that…"

He chuckled: "Well, your abilities are really powerful…"

She remained silent, finally it all made sense, finally she could understand why they chose her to give them reports about the Cullens….they could not find out anything about her with their powers. She was able to block them. Therefore she would be safe from them. But would she be able to hurt them? They accepted her as the member of the family.

Edward watched her being thinking, not really in reality: "Anything wrong?"

He parked at the campus when she said: "No, not at all..I was just surprised…I didn´t believe it was possible to block the powers…"

He turned off the engine and got off the car: "Well, there are different kind of powers….." Then he checked the watch: "Let´s go….or we´ll be late…."

She followed him and they met Ray.

He asked: "Irene? What happened to your hand?"

She showed him the hand: "You can see…I can´t move it much, it still hurts….."

He nodded: "We all miss you there…."

"I will try to come as soon as possible…..I miss the evening classes too….."

He smiled back and disappeared in the building.

She continued with Edward who grinned: "I can´t stand the man…."

She wondered: "Why? He is nice…and an amazing dancer…..I like him…."

He grinned: "Well, he likes you too…I would punch him if you were my wife….."

She laughed: "Come on, I believe he prefers men….."

Edward frowned: "I wouldn´t say so…..he was just thinking whether I married you…and he felt sorry he wasn´t faster….you´d be worth trying…"

She watched him and gasped: "You don´t mean that…you must be kidding….I would say he was thinking how cute you were…."

Edward smirked: "Unfortunately not…"

She opened the door of the class and let Edward enter the first: "I don´t believe you…you´re kidding me..…"

He didn´t reply.

After the sociology class, he asked: "Are you coming home or would you like to stay in the library? I believe Alice will be going in a couple of hours as well…"

Irene watched him tentatively: "Well, I would…..I mean,….I have some errands to do…but don´t worry, I won´t walk home…."

He smiled: "From your blushing face, I think that you´re planning to visit a certain doctor…"

She blushed even more and he smiled: "I understand…. He finishes at three….."

Irene replied: "I know - I just read the schedule last night…."

He tapped her shoulder: "Just go and enjoy the nice afternoon…."

She asked: "Edward?..."

He turned: "Yes?"

She handed him the bag: "Would you please be so kind and také my things home? Just leave them in the living room…..or in the car…."

He smiled: "no problem…..do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, no….I would like to walk…need to think a bit….."

He hugged her: "Okay, be careful then,….."

Irene was walking, leaving the campus behind. She wanted to think more about today. She wanted to surprise him. They hadn´t talked since last night. She knew that he just had a double shift. He began last night, then returned back home and continued an hour later with the day shift at the ER. She knew that vampires don´t get tired, so she hoped he would welcome a company.

She had a free afternoon again. She didn´t feel like working on the thesis after the class. She felt like she needed a break today. And why not to spend a day with her husband? It would be nice if they spent some time together. It would make the gap between them a little bit smaller.

While walking she received a text message. She opened the phone and expected some message from Edward or Alice but this time it was somebody else. Felix. He wrote: "I hope you are already used to the new family. You should start getting some information, next month I will be coming so I want to know what´s going on…and if you don´t like them, don´t worry, it´s just temporary, if you fulfill your mission, you will never hear about them…."

She deleted the text immediately. It scared her so much. What is their true plan? Do they want to hurt them? She was prepared to fight for them. She didn´t want to act against them.

She sped up and could see the hospital nearby. She walked in the building and stopped at the reception.

There was the receptionist who asked: "How can I help you, miss?"

Irene smiled: "Is dr. Cullen here?"

The receptionist smiled: "Sure, he is in the ER, do you have an appointment?"

She shook the head: "No, not exactly, could you please ask him if he is free for few minutes?"

She hesitatly took the phone and asked: "And who shall I announce?"

Irene replied quietly: "Please tell him that his wife is here…."

The woman suddenly gazed at her and certainly touched by the sudden revelation she dialed the number.

She hung up and replied: "He will be here in few minutes. Please sit down."

Her nice expression was gone and she was acting professionally.

Irene didn´t pay attention to the woman. She moved slowly to the chair and looked around. Suddenly she wasn´t sure whether her decision was the best one… probably she should have asked him directly in the message. This was kind of a surprise. Maybe he will be angry. Who knows? Before she could make up some scary scenario, a blond hand appeared in the corridor and her husbad walked to her. He held her hands and kissed her cheek. She had to admit she liked his scent.

He asked: "Irene…. Did anything happen?"

She shrugged and whispered: "I just….I wanted to thank you…"

He smiled: "It was nothing…I just felt sorry I wasn´t able to repair it…I hope it fits your needs…."

She replied: "More than that….it´s amazing….."

"That´s nice to hear…"

He could see her nervousness and asked: "did you park in front of the hospital?"

She shook the head: "No, I walked….Edward took me in the morning….the hand hurt a bit…."

He watched her: "May I?"

She nodded and he led her to his office: "You´re lucky that I am free now…..no emergency at the moment….Fortunately my shift will be over in thirty minutes….."

She listened as he unwrapped the bandage and checked on her injury… She didn´t mind his cold hands touching her. She got pretty used to his touch. She couldn´t help it but she almost shivered when he touched her again.

"I believe it´s healing…..you should be better soon…."

She nodded: "Good…. Ray told me today he missed me…"

She noticed the raised eyebrow of her husband but he didn´t say anything. He applied the antibiotic cream and wrapped the hand back up.

He caressed it softly: "Does it hurt a lot?"

Irene shook the head: "No, it´s bearable..."

He replied: "I will také you home so you can work on your thesis…"

To his surprise she replied: "I don´t feel like doing the research from the books….. could we do anything else?"

He was very surprised: "Sure….. We can walk a bit and talk…Where did you leave your bag?"

She had to smile, he was really caring: " Edward…..I asked him to take it back…"

"Good….." He checked his watch, "Just ten more minutes, will you please give me few minutes? I would need to go to see if Dr. Davis is here to replace me…"

She nodded and he left the office. She was sitting watching the pictures of the human body on the walls. After a minute, the door opened. She could see a brown haired handsome man:

"aaaah….I already have a patient here?"

She smiled: "I don´t think so….. I am waiting for dr. Cullen…"

He smiled back: "Dr. Cullen´s shift is already over sweetheart…I believe you will have to accept my company….."

She wanted to say something but the door opened again and Carlisle entered:

"Oh…..here you are….Marc, this is my wife Irene….."

She stood up and went to shake his hand: "Nice to meet you Dr. Davis…"

He grinned: "I had no idea you married such a lovely lady, Carlisle….."

Carlisle took Irene´s jacket: "We got married few days ago…"

Marc asked: "You didn´t take your wife for a proper honeymoon?"

Carlisle responded immediately: "Well, my wife is just preparing for the final exams at school…..I believe we will figure out something after she graduates, right, darling?"

Irene nodded and he asked again: "Let´s go, shall we? Bye Marc…."

He replied and they went out of the door. Carlisle accompanied Irene out of the hospital. In the meantime, he changed his white doctor coat for a jacket and they headed to the parking place.

She asked: "Where would you like to go?"

He replied immediately: "I believe you must be hungry…..your stomach seemed to be complaining…."

She nodded: "I kind of skipped lunch…"

"Then we have to buy you a decent meal….."

She waved the hand: "Something small would be fine…."

He stopped her: "Don´t forget you married a doctor…..I won´t let you starve…."

She looked at her not very thin body and commented quietly: "I really look like a truly starving person…"

He stopped and turned to her: "I don´t know how you ate before… but you should eat lunch every day….your body needs the energy….this might be the reason you feel weird today…..the body is simply tired…."

She could feel his hands around her waist and it surprised her. Few days ago he couldn´t find a good word about her and now he holds her in his arms.

She smiled: "Okay,…..what do you suggest, doctor….?"

Carlisle replied: "I was thinking, there is a nice restaurant downtown, what about walking there?"

She smiled: "Sure, if I don´t have to spend time with your colleague, I am fine…."

He gasped: "What?... Did he say something?"

She nodded: "Yes, he told me that you went home and I have to accept his company….he had no idea that we….."

She didn´t finish the sentence. She hoped he would understand. It was still uneasy to talk about this openly. Not with things as they are. They arrived in the restaurant and he led her to the distant table. They had some privacy here. At this time, not many people came to have some meal and he knew they wouldn´t be watched. He ordered a big one plate meal for two and she smiled. He noticed her expression and when the waitress left, he added:

"This way I don´t have to explain why I didn´t eat…"

Irene nodded and drank the glass of wine. She was thinking about the afternoon. They talked all the way to the restaurant. He was holding her hand all the time. She believed that he didn´t want to have doubts about their relationship. Therefore he was close to her all the time.

He noticed she was distant lost in her thoughts and asked: "Is there anything wrong?"

She blushed: "No, nothing…I am fine…..really….."

She could see he didn´t believe any single word she said. "I can see that...I would like to know what you´re thinking…"

He softly smiled and cupped her cheek. She stared because this was something new to her. No man has ever touched her like this.

She remained silent and he added softly: "You´re not planning to tell either…."

That made her smile and whispered a silent: "No…"

He wanted to comment but the waiter just brought them the meal. He put the plate between them, and Irene grabbed the fork as soon as she could and began eating. He watched her with sparkle in his eyes and confirmed his theory that she hasn´t eaten since the morning. He has to pay more attention to her nutrition. On the one hand she does dancing classes but on the other hand she neglects regular meals. But aloud he didn´t say anything. When she slowed down the speed of her feeding, he couldn´t help it. He saw the waiter coming around to ask if they don´t need anything and he needed to make the impression of eating. He picked up a piece of meat to his fork and handed it to Irene to her mouth. She stared at him but then opened the mouth and ate the piece. She smiled and enjoyed the moment. She noticed the waiter coming closer and did the same. But instead of giving it in his mouth, she handed the fork back in her mouth. That made him chuckle. He did it again and she began teasing him too.

Irene didn´t want to believe first that he, a well respected local doctor, would be able to joke with her in the pretty expensive restaurant. It just didn´t fit with him. But she didn´t mind. She noticed that when she moved the fork to his mouth, before she could move it back, the food was already in his mouth. She laughed at his expression but in the following second the fork was waiting for her. She wanted to open the mouth but before she could do anything, she suddenly felt his lips touching her. It was so sudden she didn´t want to believe. She opened her eyes slowly and watched his deep look. It was just a small peck on the lips but anyway, this was completely new. He watched her and cupped the cheek again:

"Did you…. Mind…..?"

She shook the head: "no,…no….I understand that for the whole afternoon you want to create an impression of the happy marriage….."

She has never seen the look that followed when she finished the sentence….


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 12

Irene watched her husband´s reaction and she became quite certain that she messed things up again. She moved a bit back, " Sorry,I … I didn´t mean it like that, of course I don´t mind … just…." He watched her, "Irene, what happened? You think we are just pretending to be a happy couple? So that everyone could see? " She shrugged: „ I don´t know…..I already told you about my lack of experience in relationships, I was always kind of lonely girl. I never hanged out with friends much, never had a boyfriend and I can´t actually see? what is true and what is fake, considering the facts which made us married.". He was watching her as she began searching carefully for the right words. From the expression in her face he could read that she was really confused in this marriage and he didn´t make it easier. He laid his palm over hers and squeezed it gently, "I under stand. I would like to help you, you just need to tell me, we need to comunicate and if you have any questions, wishes, doubts or just comments please never hesitate to tell me.". She watched him with eyes wide open watching his every word. She nodded, " Okay, I´ll try to tell you if…". He smiled at her, " Great.". He paid for the meal and together they were leaving the restaurant. It was a surprise for her when Carlisle took her hand in his again and they walked together and did a bit of window shopping. He asked, " Do you like shopping?". She shrugged, " Well, not much. I don´t like clothes shopping, I never did and I never felt pretty and slim enough to wear those adorable clothes.". He noticed the sadness in her face when she was talking about herself. The girl probably had no self esteem. She lived in a golden cage, parents allowed her everything but she wasn´t a very sociable person. She probably didn´t trust people much. There was nothing wrong about this considering the fact that she found out about her special abilities. She might have thought about herself as awkward because of that all. In that second he felt sorry for her. He watched as her face moved and she was looking down at her knees. He immediately cupped her cheek and made her look in his eyes. When she did that and could see the honey golden eyes watching her every move, she couldn´t look anywhere else.

She couldn´t understand why he was doing all of this, but maybe he just wanted to be nice. Maybe he really wanted to learn who she was. She loved the color of his eyes. Suddenly he began moving closer and his lips were gently moving towards hers. She felt a bit shocked at the moment and he could feel her tension. He touched her hands and moved them slowly around his neck. She smiled within the kiss while he connected her fingers behind his head and moved his hands around her waist. She didn´t protest, this was all so beautiful, she was enjoying every second. A few moments later, he pulled away and smiled, "You are so lovely when you blush.". He commented to the red color appearing on her cheeks. She just whispered: „ Thank you." She wasn´t able to say anything more. His compliment made her completely speechless. He couldn´t help but caress her face again. She looked away just to escape his look for a second. He didn´t want to cause her to feel uncomfortable. This was still new to her and he didn´t want to push her too far. He grabbed her hand and walked her back to the car. Then they headed home.

She was sitting in the leather seat of her husband´s car watching the people outside. It all seemed so distant. She was just shocked by everything. She thought back about the last two or three days. She was so surprised when she realised that during this period they got really close. Last week they got married and she thought that he hated her. Now he kisses her and pays compliments to her. She liked this change. And she had to admitt she liked her husband more and more. Perhaps everyone was right, he was a good man. In the last few days he completely changed his behavior towards her. He tried to be helpful, understanding and she regarded his company as more than pleasant. She could get used to it. And when he kissed her, for the second time, she felt her knees getting weak. He could somehow make her do everything. She was shocked when he gave her hands around his neck. This way she had to move closer to him but she didn´t mind. Exactly the opposite. If this hadn´t been just a short time business, she would have already fallen in love with him. The way he treated her in the past few days was amazing. If this continues, how will she be able to talk about him with Felix? She reminded of her family member and had to shiver. She suddenly became worried. He will be here soon, she will have to talk to him about the life at the Cullens. What kind of information should she give him? She suddenly didn´t want to think about it. When she looked at her husband, she could see him watching her, " Everything alright?". She nodded, " Sure….I was just wondering, didn´t you forget about the…." He stopped her, " You mean the dinner at your father's?". "Yep.". He touched her hand softly and pecked it, " Don´t worry, we will go on saturday morning." She only smiled. Truth be told, she was interested how he would get on with her parents. But considering the changes in his attitude towards her, he certainly wouldn't have any problems with her mum and dad.

She got off the car and together they headed in the house. Esme made her the dinner and Carlisle waited when she ate the meal. She watched Edward typing something in his laptop. She asked, "What are you doing? You don´t seem too satisfied with the result." He shrugged, " I just can´t write it in a way in which I would be satisfied. The essay is just…uninteresting." He grinned," May I read yours, Mrs. Cullen?" She watched him eating the last portion of the dinner. Then she became serious: „ Edward? What kind of essay?" He pointed at the task, " This one…due tomorrow.". She was thinking deeply about the previous classes, " I had no idea we had an assignment like this.". Edward nodded, "Yes, we did but you were more interested in debating with me instead of paying attention.". Irene tried to remember about the class and she realised he was right, "Shit." She moved back, drank the glass of water and headed for her laptop. Then she smiled at Carlisle: „ Well, good night. I probably won´t be sleeping tonight." Edward grinned, " Neither will we." She didn´t say anything and headed to her room.

She began typing with her one hand and it was incredibly slow. But she didn´t want to give up. She has the whole night to finish the essay. After an hour she head soft knocks on the bedroom door. She replied and could see her husband entering the room slowly. He came to sit down next to her and asked, " How are things going?". She shrugged, "Well, not good. This task is hard and I don´t have enough time to finish it.". He asked, " May I?". She nodded and he took her laptop. He read through her notes and when she left to the bathroom, he began typing. Few minutes later when she came back, the paper was already written. He was handing her laptop back, " Please read it and let me know what you think.". She did and laughed, " that´s amazing , thank you….I thought I would have to stay awake for the whole night.". He smiled, " I told you to tell me if you needed help.". She looked at him with a serious expression, " Really, thank you, you saved me.". He touched her hand gently, " Go to bed instead.". "Sure, I am planning to.". She could see he was standing up from the bed. She said silently, "This is your bedroom too, you don´t have to leave, you may stay as long as you like.". He stopped moving and turned back to her, " No problem…..I wish you good night, I will be in my study, need to finish some reports for the hospital.". She grabbed her pyjamas and said, " OK, good night." He asked, " May I give you a good night kiss?". She smiled, " Sure.". He was close to her in a second. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly for a second. Then he hugged her tight and she whispered, " Don´t…..". He waited and then asked, " Don´t what? Shall I hug you no more?". She stopped him, "No…..I meant…..". She was just nervous and he waited for a few seconds until she calmed down, " I meant if you could stay here. I would like to know this new feeling better. I was always alone in my bedroom…". He was nicely surprised by her request. He kissed her lips again and whispered, " Alright, I will stay.". Then he moved to the bed and waited until his lovely bride came back from the bedroom. She came out and moved on the bed. They were laying next to each other and he was holding her hand. She yawned and he whispered, "Good night and sweet dreams.". She grinned," I would tell you the same…but you don´t sleep.". He grinned, " Sleep tight, sweetie.". She moved her head closer to him and within another minute she fell asleep.


End file.
